The Most Massive SciFi Crossover Ever
by PotassiumNickelIron
Summary: AKA The Most Massive Sci-Fi Crossover In The History Of Mankind, this story puts together many characters from science fiction, coming together in James Cameron's Universe. Sit back, enjoy the ride, and DON'T PANIC! Featuring the Tenth Doctor!
1. The Beginning

_All characters, settings, identities, names, space-time travelling vehicles of a certain blue nature, and other copyrights that have been used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I take no credit for the creation of these. Is anybody still reading after that?_

* * *

**The Most Massive Sci-Fi Crossover In The History Of Mankind**

**An epic tale by PotassiumNickelIron**

**Introduction**

**(AKA "The bit you can skip if you want to")**

This is a story that takes place in James Cameron's universe. It is a universe in which the Titanic has crashed and sunk with two lovers on board. More recently, two other lovers...sorry...gag...have come into existence in this universe. The universe that is now being called the Avatar universe. What most folks don't know is, Titanic and Avatar happened in the same universe, as did Aliens (albeit in a different part of the universe, which would explain why you don't see flesh-eating bug monsters beating the crap out of Na'vi.)

See, each piece of fiction will exist in its own universe, sometimes as one big universe with lots of other stories (see Stephen King's works as well as the View Askewniverse). The problem is, who's to say the author can decide when a work can exist in his universe. When a ruthless little miscreant like me comes along, it all goes...er...queue up, shall we say.

So, this is the idea I have formulated: an idea so epic, you may lose control of your colon. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you The Most Massive Sci-Fi Crossover In The History Of Mankind! In this extravaganza, for what I hope is the first time, almost all of the sci-fi books, films, plays and TV shows will come together for what may be one of the biggest meetings of all time.

I hope you enjoy the meta-fictional morsel, the splendiferous sensation, the alliterated ambience that is:

_**The Most Massive Sci-Fi Crossover In The History Of Mankind!**_

**Chapter I**

**The Beginning Of It All**

Part of Pandora was enveloped in shadow. It had just turned its face away from the star Alpha Centauri A, one of the closest of Earth's neighbours. But it wasn't dark here. From above the moon's surface, light could be seen shining through. Everything on Pandora was bioluminescent, even the most sentient natives, the Na'vi, had illuminated freckles. The trees glowed. The planet was one of the single most bright things in the entire solar system.

Yet, things were not to be so peaceful soon. The thing is about the universe, it can be really nice one second, and then, it'll dunk you in a vat of sadsauce (whatever that is). Unfortunately, it had decided to play dirty.

Very dirty.

**Thoom! **An explosion had erupted 8.7 light years away. The fabric of time and space was stretching, like elastic or latex, twisting and bending, until the matter split, with something incredibly out of control whizzing through the hole and into space. The object continued to move rapidly and jerkily, turning left or right without warning.

Inside, a young-looking man was running around the control panel, screaming.

'No, no, no, no, no, you stupid, stupid machine!' he shouted, taking a mallet and thumping the panel repeatedly. It was no use, if anything making the situation worse. The machine began to fade in and out of reality, approaching Alpha Centauri A at near-light speeds...

The man flicked one switch, and while he didn't slow to a comfortable speed, his oddly-shaped craft now at least wouldn't achieve infinite mass. The machine rolled through the air, gyrating.

'Hold on, girl, we're going down,' the young man said, safely tucking himself into the foetal position, his arms wrapped in a coat, wearing a pair of All-Star Converses on his feet.

**Crash. **The small spaceship had crashed, by chance, near a lake on Pandora. A vertical crater was embedded into the cliffside where the ship had landed. It was now in the middle of the night. Several fan-lizards leapt to safety like little helicopters, glowing and becoming beacons around the crater. The spaceship's door swung open, and its operator stepped out, coughing.

It was only then that he realised that the air on this planet was toxic to his lungs. He dashed back inside the ship and opened a panel on the floor using a cigar-shaped device. He sifted through several items, including a packet of jelly-babies, and picked up a box of pills, reading 'Aero-Pills: The Pills that help you breathe easy.' He swallowed one. The pills would create a thick mucous membrane in the lungs that acted as a filter for poisonous gas, making the Doctor able to breathe on Pandora.

He stepped outside, only this time, he was surrounded. Several blue-skinned aliens, at least twice his height, surrounded him, with their bows and arrows drawn. They began shouting things in their native tongue, but the man knew what they were saying, due to an automatic telepathic translation in his head. He was still holding the cigar shaped device.

'Who are you?' shouted one of the tallest aliens, his heavily-accented English bearing down on the smaller man's ears. 'Tell me, or I will kill you!' he continued. The man took his device, calmly laid it on the ground, and stood up, raising his arms.

'Who am I?' he replied.

The alien stood back in shock. How did this man speak his language? The smaller man continued.

'Who am I? I am a man that has been through more than any of you could imagine. I am a man that has been shot, pushed 50ft to his near-death, irradiated by spiders. I am the last survivor of a great war. I suggest you lower your weapons now.' The aliens did so. 'Who am I? My name is not that important. But I think you should call me...

The Doctor.'

The Doctor explained that he was not a human or 'sky person' as the aliens called them. He proved this by showing he had two hearts, two pulses. He said that he was 900 years old, something the natives could not comprehend due to his youthful build. He was told that the humanoid inhabitants of Pandora, 12 to 9-foot-tall blue-skinned people were called Na'vi. The Na'vi hated humans.

The Doctor was impressed by the amazing way in which these solitary people lived. He was fascinated by the way they thought like humans, looked a bit like humans, even had facial expressions recognisable to humans, but they weren't like humans. They weren't biting warriors that would blow each other up at the slightest provocation. The Doctor did like human beings, but was always dumbfounded by the way that the human race could kill itself so easily.

He went back into his spaceship. It was a 6-foot-high by 2-foot-wide blue box, bigger on the inside than the out. He called it 'TARDIS'. He was going to figure out where he was so he could get correct coordinates to Tudor Britain, as he'd been wanting to give William Shakespeare another visit. The screen showed nothing. It was as if the moon he was on did not even exist.

He left the spacecraft, confused. Perhaps the circuitry had been damaged. He walked back outside to speak to some of the Na'vi.

'Which tribe is this?' asked the Doctor. The tribe was known as the Omaticaya, who were effectively like the equivalent to the United States on Pandora: they had led a huge revolution, and won their independence, while bringing other tribes in to help (oops, bit of mean satire there, pay no attention to me).

It was explained by some of the warriors that only a couple of years or so beforehand, 'the sky people' had viciously held an iron fist on Pandora, mining it for what they-rather unimaginatively-called 'Unobtanium', which to the Na'vi was like any other useless rock. After several special trees had been destroyed, including the Hometree, which was-yes-the home of the Omaticaya-there had been a war caused partly by this, lasting probably only one afternoon. After everyone had been killed/disarmed, they were forced back home to their-pardon my French-crappy planet.

The Doctor shook his head in disgust.

'Typical.' he muttered. Like I say, he didn't _dislike _humans, he just thought they could be _incredibly_ stupid. He didn't suppose any of these folk knew about space travel or better—coordinates, but he decided to give it a shot.

'Erm...' he began, tapping a hulking Na'vi on the back. 'Hello, sir...' the Na'vi turned round.

'I'm female...' she growled.

'Oh, sorry, ma'am,' The Doctor replied, awkwardly. 'Terribly sorry, I was just wondering if you could help me get to a spiritual leader or chief or something?' He was given a brief blank stare.

'Take-me-to-your-leader...'

The woman pointed at a large tree, absolute kilometers away. The Doctor had been staying at a warrior camp, which would explain the small amount of soldiers that had threatened to kill him. He couldn't leave the TARDIS alone, nor walk or run that far, so he jumped into his spaceship, not caring that the thing was embedded in a crater.

'How the hell is that supposed to escape?' asked one of the warriors. **WOOSH! WOOSH! **The space craft simply faded away. The soldiers stared in shock and awe as the blue box disappeared, the vertical, oblong-shaped hole where the small box was collapsing in on itself as if nothing had been there. The warriors stood in shock.

Jake Sully, often known as Jakesully to many Na'vi, was the young, active Olo'eyktan of the Omaticaya tribe. He had been assigned to the Avatar Programme two years back after his brother was, in his words, 'murdered for the paper in his wallet'. Jake was a hardened, tough, paraplegic war veteran when he began, but after the Hometree of his betrothed, Neytiri, was destroyed, he sought revenge on his own race, and got it.

What he was focusing on now was keeping his tribe stable. He wasn't even thinking about having kids at the moment. From below, he suddenly heard a whooshing. Must have been the wind, after all, this was a forest. It was only when he saw glowing from below that he got scared. Frightened that missiles had ripped through the base of the tree and he was going to die, he leapt downwards to get to the bottom floor, only to run into a man half his height.

'Hallo!' the man said, cheerfully, looking up at Jake's half-human, half-feline face, his hands in his pockets. 'My name's the Doctor! Mind if I come in? I must say, I'm impressed I got here with no coordinates!' He flopped on to a root of the tree that was conveniently like a bench.

'What the hell are you doing here?' Jake suddenly exploded, quite angered this man had invited himself in.

'Oh, I'm sorry,' the Doctor replied, realising his bad manners. 'Jelly baby?' he asked, holding a bag. 'You know, I forgot how much I liked these things...'

'You still haven't answered my question!' shouted Jake, getting more and more frustrated.

'OK, calm down, sir! You are a "sir", right?'

'Yes! Now either tell me what or get out of here!'

The Doctor noticed that Jake had an American accent as opposed to the Carribean/African/Hispanic lilt the native Na'vi had.

'You're not one of them, are you?' he asked, having flipped into a serious personality. Jake wasn't going to reveal anything to some random guy who had just waltzed in and taken a seat.

'Yes, I am!' he lied. 'I was born and raised on this planet.'

'Really?' replied the Doctor, taking out the cigar-shaped device, reaching and buzzing it in Jake's face.

'The hell is that?' Jake asked, the buzzing irritating him.

'This is a Sonic Screwdriver,' replied the Doctor, continuing to buzz in Jake's face.

The Doctor pocketed the device. 'Human DNA. You're a hybrid.'

'Alright, I'm a hybrid. What does it matter?'

'Because,' the Doctor replied, 'That tells me that humans were once here—or are here.'

'How?'

'Humans are intelligent enough to splice their DNA with an apple-they can splice with a Na'vi-' -the Doctor clicked his fingers- 'Just like that.'

Jake began explaining his life to the stranger, and the Doctor sat and listened—only one other person had ever done that for him—nodding occasionally.

'Your wife, Neytiri. Where is she?' the Doctor asked.

'I don't know...somewhere in the forest, probably,' Jake replied.

There was a pause. 'Er, Jake, you say you were a member of the Marines?'

'Yeah?'

'Do you know anything about coordinates?'

'Er...a little, it was, like, mandatory, but I never took the full course-'

'And I stole a TARDIS without a licence once. These things happen.'

The Doctor explained to Jake that he needed to get to Earth. After drawing several complex maps on the ground, the Doctor came to the conclusion that he wasn't going anywhere until he could get the thing's automatic recognition software up and running again. Still, Pandora was a nice place, he could stick around a while.


	2. They Are Coming

**Chapter II**

**They Are Coming**

The Doctor woke up inside his hammock. It was incredibly unusual for him to have a sleep, so he had expected it to be nice. As he opened his eyes he regretted it. On top of him was a Na'vi woman about the same size as Jake, with a bow and arrow drawn. The Doctor jumped as he realised this. He grabbed his sonic screwdriver and caused the sharp tip to fall off of the arrow. The Doctor caught it, and quickly threw it away, as the neurotoxin-covered metal fell around fifty feet to the ground. The woman then proceeded to beat him with the leftover stick.

'Ow! Ow! Ow! Why! Are! You! Hitting! Me!' The Doctor shouted.

It was only then that Jake jumped down and pulled the woman off.

'Neytiri! He's not a sky person! Did you not gather that from the way I didn't kill him!'

'Well, how do you know? He speaks Na'vi!' Neytiri, much like the warriors, had a thick accent.

'No, he speaks English!'

Neytiri and Jake were deeply in love, but like any couple in the universe, every so often, there'd be an argument..

'ENGLISH!'

'NA'VI!'

'ENGLISH!'

'NA'VI!'

'ENG-'

'SHUT UP, THE PAIR OF YOU!' shouted The Doctor, before feeling quite dwarfed.

The two apologised and kissed—I won't go into it too much because stuff like that makes me cringe—before moving off to make breakfast. The Doctor, similarly to sleeping, rarely had to eat, but he accepted the kind offer of a nice meal. It was only when he discovered it was meat he declined—he never ate meat unless he had to—and went for a nice fruit and a spoon fashioned out of a stick.

The Doctor explained himself (and the reason for his ability to speak both mother tongues simultaneously) to Jake and Neytiri-of course, he avoided the bits about his sadly-lost friend Rose-while tucking in to the succulent, purple, pomegranate-like fruit. This was, indeed, like the fruit Jake had first eaten after becoming his Avatar. Of course, back then he was simply a remote-controlled drone—in recent years he had his consciousness transferred in to this body.

Avatars were not quite Na'vi. They had traits that made them different to Na'vi, including four fingers and a thumb as well as four toes and a big toe, unlike the Na'vi who had only three fingers and one thumb (needless to say, 'flipping the bird' was not recognisable in Na'vi culture). Not only this, but Avatars shared the faces of the humans they were based upon, due to a bonding of DNA. Jake's Avatar didn't look like him per se, but his identical twin brother.

The two sat and listened to the Doctor for ages, before he ended with '...and now I'm here.'

The Doctor had quite clearly impressed the two. Jake burbled slightly, forgetting how to speak.

'G-w-time-it?'

'That wasn't a sentence, but I'd say it's around mid-morning.' Neytiri's eyes suddenly widened.

'Jake! We're late!'

'Late for what?'

Before he got an answer, Neytiri zipped off through the forest, the Doctor shrugging and telling Jake to go ahead and see what the matter was. Jake gave an appreciative nod and jumped out after her, disappearing and becoming a speck in the distance within seconds. The Doctor smiled. Over everything he had been taught on his homeworld, the one thing they'd never taught him was this: Love. It's what makes the universe go round (supposing the universe is a ball-shaped structure).

Light years away from Alpha Centauri A, the rip in the space-time continuum was still open. This was no black hole, however. It was the opposite, a white hole, emitting light. This was because the black hole was connected with several other universes. Things aren't destroyed after disappearing into black holes, just transported elsewhere. The intense UV radiation was blinding, but luckily, the hole was far away from anything that would actually bother to look at it.

The hole was relatively small, but just about anything could get through it. That's exactly what happened. It only took seconds for a massive, flat, circle-shaped disc to come out of the hole. Floating around it were millions of creatures, shouting, their weapons readied. The aliens continued on their steady path. They were coming.

The Doctor worked on the TARDIS long into the afternoon. No matter what arrangement of wires he used, the TARDIS refused to recognise Pandora or Polyphemus. The screen displayed Gallifreyan (the Doctor's language), a series of circles.

'I'll show you 'Planet Not Found!' he shouted, taking the mallet and thumping at a mass of wires, hoping to achieve some kind of useful effect.

It didn't.

It was then that The Doctor got a knock on his door. He opened it to find Neytiri standing there.

'Hello,' she began. 'Hey, sorry for running off like that earlier. We were late for a hunt.'

'Don't mind me,' The Doctor replied. 'Do what you want, it's your planet.'

'Moon,' Neytiri corrected.

The Doctor grinned. 'Just proves someone like me can be wrong.'

Neytiri went on to invite the Doctor to dinner. He was, of course, offered a vegetarian dinner.

The great, lumbering spaceship soared through space. The ship approached Beta Centauri, one of the nearest stars to the Alpha Centauri system. As they passed this star, the aliens found a trace of what they were looking for: the TARDIS. The aliens picked up speed as they got nearer and nearer to Polyphemus, following the TARDIS' trail.

Communal dinners were a tradition on Pandora. People would come and eat a nice, rich dinner containing meat and vegetables. It was similar to the tradition of Sunday dinner. The Doctor was permitted here, probably one of the only people on Pandora who wasn't an Omaticaya to be allowed to dine with them.

The Doctor was perfectly fine with the Na'vi eating meat-although even the Na'vi weren't keen on the idea of killing animals-as long as he didn't have to. Many of the Na'vi eyed him uneasily. At first, some of them had drawn their bows, and if it hadn't been for Jake's explanation, he'd have an arrow in his head by now.

The spaceship was getting closer, slowly spinning, entering the Alpha Centauri system, passing Proxima Centauri (Alpha Centauri C). The spacecraft now had a lock-on of where the TARDIS was. The spaceship glided towards Polyphemus, like a whale, yet dwarfed by the planet's size. The spacecraft was about the size of a small city, but it had its limits in size.

The Doctor eyed his dessert as uneasily as the Na'vi around him were eyeing him. It appeared to be made out of the same fruit he had for breakfast mixed with the milk of a hammerhead titanothere. It was then heated and it was at the moment bubbling. Not wanting to be rude, he put some in his mouth...

'Oh, Earth's God,' he said in pleasure.

The spacecraft swam round Polyphemus, revealing Pandora. A red crosshair pointed out what they thought was the TARDIS. The craft changed course slightly, aiming to find The Doctor in the surrounding area...the spaceship swooped downwards, changing from being vertical to being horizontal as it came down slowly, the surrounding aliens zooming down, almost leading the way.

The Doctor wiped his mouth off.

'Well. That was certainly nice. I don't think anything could possibly go wrong!'

Oh, cruel irony.

In that moment, a tremendous rumbling sounded out of the sky as, in the distance, a huge, brown-gold spacecraft roared out of the sky...where the TARDIS had been when it first landed.

This could only mean one thing.

'NO!' cried the Doctor, as he ran to the TARDIS. The rest of the tribe looked awkward.

'What was that all about?' asked one of the Omaticaya.

Jake and Neytiri ran from the table after The Doctor.

The Doctor began twiddling handles and pressing buttons.

Jake and Neytiri burst in to the room, ignoring the fact the machine was bigger on the inside.

'Doctor, what's wrong?' asked Jake, noticeably concerned.

'What's wrong? What's wrong?' The Doctor replied, frustrated. 'They are coming.'

'Who? Who's coming?' Neytiri asked.

The huge spaceship finally landed, the Omaticayan warriors running for their lives as the landscape was burnt flat under the craft's massive, hot engines. The warriors escaped, firing their arrows at the huge machine. No reaction. The invading aliens came from above, and only one word was heard by the Na'vi.

'EX-TER-MI-NATE!'

'Dar-leks?' Jack mumbled, confused.

'Yes, Daleks. They are evil mutant cyborgs from the planet Skaro. Created in much the same way as the Avatar programme, but with worse results.'

The Doctor opened the doors.

'You've got to leave.'

'No!' Jack replied. 'I'm an ex-Marine. I have snapped my spine and ended up paraplegic. I have almost died in a near-holocaust! I can take this!' The Doctor wanted to say 'Get out', but thought for a second.

'Y...I...Fine.'

A whooshing noise was heard as the TARDIS took off after the Daleks.

* * *

_All characters, settings, identities, names, space-time travelling vehicles of a certain blue nature, and other copyrights that have been used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I take no credit for the creation of these._


	3. Resurrection

**Chapter III**

**Resurrection**

A group of Daleks were on a hunt in the forest, looking for the Doctor and his TARDIS. It was then that they came to a clearing, and found a machine laying there. It had clearly suffered an explosion, and had obviously crashlanded. The Daleks approached it, a hum coming from their internal motors.

'What-is-this?' asked one of the Daleks in a grating voice.

Watching from the trees was Norm Spellman, a human scientist who was quite fluent in Na'vi. Norm was still using an Avatar through a machine, unlike Jake. His Avatar had in fact been shot during the war and he had suffered a terrible shock. After the war was over, he had gone to find his Avatar's collapsed body, and using his knowledge of Na'vi anatomy, saved it.

He had a pair of binoculars and was spying. For much of the progress of this story, he had been on the other side of the planet as an ambassador of the Omaticaya, travelling to other tribes and keeping the peace between them. He had only returned to his home continent upon seeing a colossal aircraft come through the sky and disappearing behind a series of cliffs.

The Daleks were getting closer to a machine. Ah, it was only a helicopter, a relic of the Human-Na'vi war. Nothing to be worried about. That was when they dragged out a block of ice from the machine using their plungers. Hmmm. What might that be? The two Daleks got close to the ice, turning up their heat shields and melting the ice. Inside was a woman, who slumped on to the ground.

She seemed to be dead at first, but within seconds, she coughed and mumbled something like 'Quaritch…sonofa…rhyme…' Rolling over, she looked up and saw she was surrounded by four dustbins. She choked and ran over to her wrecked Samson, grabbing an Exo-pack oxygen mask and pulling it over her face.

'What the hell is this?' she asked tersely.

'WE-ARE-DA-LEKS!' announced one of the four. 'YOU-WILL-HELP-US-FIND-THE-DOC-TOR-OR-YOU-WILL-BE-EX-TER-MI-NA-TED!'

'Doctor, you say? You'll be needing a doctor when I'm done with you assholes…' The woman jumped back into the helicopter and punched a button reading ROCKETS. The dilapidated helicopter fired several missiles, destroying the Daleks in a matter of seconds. She stepped out, still dressed in military clothing and war paint.

'Trudy's back, bitch.'

Norm leapt out of the forest.

'Trudy? I…I thought you were dead!'

'Yeah, so did I. Looks like nothing can stop me.' Norm jumped over to the wrecked Samson helicopter, inspecting it.

'Eureka!' Norm yelled. 'It looks to me like Quaritch shot you, the helicopter appeared to have been destroyed, but in fact, you were just damaged. Pretty much dead from injuries, you dropped from the sky and crashed, where the coolant pipes burst open, freezing you into a block of ice, and you healed to perfection inside.'

'You are such a geek.'

'I know.' Norm smiled.

The TARDIS appeared near the floating spacecraft. The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, demanding that Jake and Neytiri stay inside. He held his hands up.

'Alright. You've got me. Now, what do you want?' Several Daleks rolled up to him, using their plungers to scan him.

'He-is-a-Time-Lord...He-can-help-us...'

'Look, whatever you want, I'm happy to get it done with.' In a flash, the Daleks teleported the Doctor into their ship, leaving Jake and Neytiri trapped inside the TARDIS...

Norm gave Trudy a piggyback, which looked kind of disturbing, as, compared to him, Trudy was like a toddler (in size—although she didn't have the biggest brain in the world). As the two approached the Dalek stronghold, they realised where it had landed-where the Tree of Voices had once been.

Inside the TARDIS, Neytiri began to feel sad. She had no idea why, but there was something that made her feel upset. In sadness, she slumped on to the control panel of the TARDIS, accidentally hitting a switch that made the TARDIS take off. Realising what was going on, she took a mallet and began hitting the panel in a manner much like the Doctor. Nothing happened.

'So, what did you want me for?' The Doctor asked, two Daleks guarding him.

'YOU-WILL-BE-QUIET-FOR-OUR-LEADERS!' cried one of them, mechanically.

'Leader? I saw your leader perish! You have no leaders!'

Out of the blue, two figures appeared. One was a huge Dalek, the other in a small, black wheelchair.

'The Dalek Emperor? Davros? This is impossible...this is a paradox!'

'Not when we have a paradox machine!' Davros cried, his piercing, insane voice one that was all too familiar.

'A paradox machine?' The Doctor cried. 'I left my TARDIS back on Pandora!'

'Yes, but the Rani's was easy enough to get a hold of!'

'The Rani? I haven't seen her since...'

'I killed her, personally. She was quite easy to exterminate. All it took was the push of a button...'

'We are the Gods of All Daleks!' cried the large Dalek, the Dalek Emperor. 'All non-Dalek life must be purged!' The Doctor, recalling the last time he had met this creature, was furious at Davros for meddling with timespace.

'Do you not understand what you have done? You have created pure evil, Davros! Pure evil!'

'I like that.' grunted Davros.

'So, why do you want me?'

'Ah, we were wondering how to get back to our own universe?'

'What do you mean?'

'We fell into a rip in space and time, and it appears I did all this without lifting a finger...'

'Of course...' the Doctor replied. 'You fell into an inter-universal anomaly, melding you together with your future until you became one big empire...'

'Yes! Thank you, Doctor, that's all I needed to know! Exterminate him!'

'Ah, but Davros, I think you've forgotten something.'

'What's that?'

'Trapdoor.' The door swung open, and the Doctor fell down through it, and into a lake under the ship. Davros, enraged, screamed.

'This isn't over, Doctor! I will exterminate you!' The spaceship flew away.

'That was easy,' muttered the Doctor. 'Too easy.'

Norm and Trudy stepped into the deserted area, only to see the colossal craft fly away, while all the Daleks followed. He was surprised they hadn't stayed, unlike humanity. The craft zoomed away until it looked like a dot surrounded by gnats. The two walked up to the river, seeing what looked like a human in the water.

'Hey, Terran scum!' shouted Norm, fist raised. 'I thought we told you to get lost!'

The Doctor turned, confused, and dripping wet.

'Who are you?'

'Norm Spellman, and you are under arrest. Trudy, gun.'

Trudy raised her gun and held it to the Doctor's head.

'Don't even think of moving, you bastard, or I will put a bullet in your brain.' The Doctor moved anyway.

'I am not a human. Here, check my pulse. And take that stupid mask off, woman, here, have one of these!' The Doctor handed Trudy an Aero-Pill as Norm, checking the Doctor's pulse, found he had two.

'What's that? Some kind of vein diversion due to trauma?'

'No, it's two hearts.'

'Two hearts!' chuckled Norm. 'Two hearts! Haha! I haven't laughed so much since Jake got high that time!'

'Oh, I missed the fun part by nearly dying? That sucks!' Trudy interjected.

'Check, if you have to!' the Doctor said.

'Fine, I'll check these mythical hearts...' Norm mumbled. After a few seconds, he let go. '...Holy crap, he has two hearts.'

'What the hell?' asked Trudy, having also felt them. 'What is this? An illegal implant?'

'No, I'm an alien. You see, I'm a Time Lord, from Gallifrey.' He was met with a blank look.

'Look, I'll explain in my spaceship. It's just over...' There was nothing there, just a crushed piece of grass where it had been. '...here...'

Jake and Neytiri were currently floating inside the TARDIS

'Say...Neytiri...are you feeling light headed...'

'Jake? Are you pulling...how would you put it...a 'cheap shot' on me?'

'No...really...I feel...really...light...headed...'

Neytiri looked at the screen, and after typing in a crudely-spelled 'Inglesh' into the machine, it accepted, and gave a readout of the gas in the room. 78% nitrogen, 21% oxygen, 0.93% argon, 0.038% carbon dioxide, 1% water vapour...

'Oh, no!' cried Neytiri, remembering the science lessons Dr. Grace Augustine had given her. 'This air—it's poison!'

The TARDIS floated slowly in space. When Neytiri had hit the switch, she had got the spacecraft to go to the rip in time and space, where the Daleks had come through. As the inert TARDIS and its choking passengers swam through the air, the Doctor was trying to get into contact with it. Trying to bring it back to Pandora, where it belonged...and he needed to do it quickly, before something beyond imagination could happen.

* * *

_All characters, settings, identities, names, space-time travelling vehicles of a certain blue nature, and other copyrights that have been used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I take no credit for the creation of these._


	4. When The Tigers Broke Free

**Chapter IV**

**When The Tigers Broke Free**

The TARDIS became stationary, unable to move at all without simply floating with leftover momentum. The two passengers, by this time, could not breathe. Their skin had turned a pale sky blue due to the absence of blood. There was no getting out of this one. The two people inside were dying, and nothing could stop it. Jake began to breathe his last breaths. He never saw it ending like this...

The Doctor held on to the TARDIS key-the last link to the TARDIS. The key was not only used to open the doors on the TARDIS, but also had a specific, almost symbiotic link to the ship. The key had the ability to call upon the TARDIS from a distance, but only with enough energy. Hence, where Norm came in.

'Norm, try to get the wires carefully!' The Doctor explained. 'We need just the right amount of energy...get one wire wrong and you'll have the force of a nuclear bomb on your hands!' The contraption was essentially a few wires attached to wrecked pieces of the Samson that Trudy had fetched, with the TARDIS key on the other end, pointing to the sky. With a burst of electricity (e.g. Lightning), a strong connection would be made with the TARDIS, dragging it back to where it came from.

Jake and Neytiri looked each other in the eyes, then passed out. The TARDIS floated right into the path of the UV light coming off of the white hole. The TARDIS was burned, but the light passed through the glass light at the top of the TARDIS, which absorbed the energy, causing it to connect up with the TARDIS key!

It was a good job there was little vegetation around, as Norm's machine exploded, destroying his hard work.

'Goddamnit!' he shouted. 'Now we'll never find th-hey, what's that light?' The doctor grinned from ear to ear. The rest of the machine had exploded because the TARDIS key had made contact-only the other way round. The key floated about three feet in mid-air.

'What kind of crap are you pullin', Doctor?' Trudy interjected.

'This...' the Doctor mumbled in stunned amazement, '...is what pure energy looks like.'

'But surely my eyes would have melted by now?' asked Norm, also astounded.

'Ah, but this is controlled, you can look at the beam, just don't point the beam at your eye.'

BFFKK... one or two sparks hopped out of the key.

'Er, just to be on the safe side...' the Doctor muttered, stepping back.

The TARDIS made a pained creaking noise as it attempted to come back to Pandora. Damaged by the radiation, it was effectively suffering the equivalent to radiation poisoning. The burned machine's light began to illuminate (although you couldn't see it over the UV light) It made several excruciated whooshes before vanishing from the hole, just as something emerged...

**WsssSSSSzSzZSSh... WsSSSssSSSHSH...**the TARDIS appeared, damaged. The blue outer frame had gone almost black. The Doctor ran over to it, worried.

'That's what you call a spaceship?' Trudy laughed. 'It looks like a stupid old box to me!'

The Doctor listened through the door. The TARDIS had appeared around the TARDIS key, with the key sitting in the lock.

The Doctor turned the key, carefully. The key had been subjected to all the forms of energy at once: heat, light, kinetic, even potential, meaning that it was still quite hot. Cooking his hand slightly, he turned the key, the door opening. Inside were Jake and Neytiri, unconscious. The Doctor, panicking, dragged the two outside.

'Norm, fetch that Exo-pack!' he shouted. Norm grabbed the discarded mask. The Doctor picked it up and burned a hole in it using the key, allowing Pandoran air to rush in. He turned its knob up to MAX, then, using leftover parts from the Samson, created two breathing pipes. No reaction. The Doctor began resuscitation procedures, but they still didn't react. They were dead.

'Doctor...I...' Trudy tried to help, but the Doctor turned away. The greatest leaders of the Omaticaya had died...of air exposure.

The white hole's edges began to bulge. The hole was beginning to get larger. The bright light began to get so intense that from earth, the white hole would be seen as a star (in 4-3 years' time). The hole began to get so bright that several occupants of nearby planets were blinded permanently. Luckily, they were small enough to be swallowed by a small dog, so nobody noticed (**Author's note: Thank you, Douglas Adams**). The intense energy got too much, and the items at the other end were expelled, before the hole scattered many of the items on the other side around the universe, before imploding. Ironically, this all happened in the second that the TARDIS vanished.

The Doctor sat, alone and sad, inside his TARDIS. He couldn't save them. His guilt was unimaginable. He just couldn't face the prospect of leaving his spacecraft ever again. He kept his doors locked. He allowed nobody in. He didn't even attend the funeral, he just sat, thinking. The Na'vi usually cremated their elders, but as per Jake's request just months ago, he had his and Neytiri's queue connected and then severed, having them buried before he and Neytiri were cremated so they could stay together.

An image flashed on to the screen. An alien, with a wrinkled forehead, growled an odd language. He shouted:

'Hab SoSlI' Quch!' The Doctor leaned in.

'A Klingon?' he mumbled. Surely it wasn't talking to him? He retuned the TARDIS so he could understand what it was saying.

'You are an enemy of the Klingon race.' The Doctor couldn't understand it. Where he came from, the Klingons were part of a fictional TV...series...

'Oh, I am so stupid!' shouted The Doctor. Of course the TARDIS isn't recognising Pandora! This is a parallel universe! I must have fallen into the inter-universal anomaly as well!' He began making calculations on the keyboard. 'So, if my calculations are correct...' The screen suddenly recognised the moon. 'So that would explain why the TARDIS wasn't damaged! It went through a 'safe spot' rather than a 'weak spot'! The Klingon transmission was lost, and that was when he heard a bang on the door.

The Doctor opened his eyes. He had bled badly, so he must have been hit. He couldn't remember anything after hearing a bang. He took in his surroundings. On either side of him were Norm and Trudy. They were all tied up. He heard the announcements.

'...and "Doctor", who killed our eyuktan and tshaik!'

As the crowd began shouting he realised what was going on. He was about to be executed. The Doctor decided to accept his death. Perhaps 900 years was too long. As the executioner approached, he prepared for what was about to happen. He closed his eyes so that he wouldn't see the blood, and mumbled a prayer in Gallifreyan.

'Delete.' The Doctor opened his eyes and looked to his left. Standing there were the Cybermen.

'Cybermen?' the Doctor asked, confused. 'This week just isn't my week!' Suddenly, zooming out of the sky came three spaceships. The first was large, cube shaped. The next was a large, tadpole-shaped structure. Another, manta-ray shaped one came down.

'Oh, Jesus Christ!' shouted...Norm, surprisingly. 'Can I have my head cut off without the planet being razed to the ground first?' The cube began to announce, loudly and mechanically:

'We are the Borg. Your culture will adapt to serve us. Resistance is futile.'

'We are the Cybermen. You must be deleted.'

By this time, the executioner had stumbled backwards and away, along with the rest of the retreating tribe. Nothing could get any worse than this—could it?

Yes, it could.

The Dalek spacecraft came down, a massive fleet of Daleks surrounding it.

'Greetings, Doctor!' shouted the voice from above. 'I thought I'd fetch some friends from other universes to come and help!'

'I thought Daleks hated Cybermen?'

'In your universe, yes. In a combined one, no!'

'So, are you going to introduce us?' shouted Trudy, sarcastically.

'Why certainly. We have the Borg, HAL 9000, the K- wait, what am I doing? BURN THE PLANET TO THE GROUND!'

'Friend of yours?' asked Norm.

'No!' The Doctor replied, not realising the sarcasm. He then went on to explain the entire Time War until Norm stopped him.

'OK, OK, dude...! Sar-ca-sm. Heard of it?'

The Daleks were on a mass killing spree. The ceremony for Jake and Neytiri had only happened recently, and they were going to be cremated—until the attackers flew in. As Klingons razed trees, Borg and Cybermen assimilated Na'vi. The Daleks destroyed the ceremonial burial ground where Jake and Neytiri were staying—and believing they had killed everybody (unaware these people were dead anyway), left.

One of the Dalek's rays had hit the small pit where the severed queues were laying. Dalek guns operated on electricity, and so did the queues. As the connected queues were hit with electricity, they came back to life. Still connected, the two queues managed to climb out of the pit. The nerve endings were so close to the brain, they were intelligent enough to move themselves.

The Doctor tried to escape. Clearly, they had left him to die here. He tried anything and everything to get out. He even at one point knocked himself out bashing his head against the bar holding him up. That was when the Spaceship _Discovery_ came down. A soft, conversational voice sounded.

'It appears to me that you are a threat to my target objective. I am sorry, but I will be forced to put a stop to it.'

It was HAL. HAL continued. 'Thus, I am afraid I will have to release nerve gas to prevent your escape. Goodbye.' A slight hiss sounded.

'Son of a bitch,' Trudy seethed.

There was no escaping this one. Was there any way out of this?

The queues, began hunting for the correct fit among the dead bodies. Charged with enough electricity to light Stockholm for five days, there was no way they'd run out of energy to find the perfect fit to connect with (**Author's note: This is awfully morbid, isn't it?**). It wasn't long now...any second, they were bound to find the right fit.

The gas released painfully slowly. One inhalation, and the three would be having convulsions and dying. The Doctor realised that having his head removed was a damn sight better than salivating and twitching yourself into an asphyxiated death. Still, there'd been worse deaths. He hoped. All he could do now was wait.

Trudy, stood between The Doctor and Norm, was waiting also for death. She'd joined the SecOps at 19, witnessed a terrorist attack by her own race, fought for survival, been killed by Quaritch, and resurrected by Daleks. And now she was going to die at the hands of a spaceship that whispered sweet nothings to you before you died. Fantastic.

Norm stood at the end. He had trained for years, learned by Dr. Grace Augustine, knew Na'vi off by heart. He had met Tom Sully, heard of his death, then met Jake Sully, his brother, and now he was going to die an undignified death. The gas was released more and more. Within the next hour, all three of them were going to die.

It was then that the Doctor heard what he didn't want to hear: a knock. Months ago, in his own universe, he had recieved a prophecy that 'he will knock four times'. After the fourth knock, he would die. Upon hearing the first knock, he swallowed, the spacecraft, floating in midair in front of him, turned to reveal an arrow in its side. Oh no, were the Na'vi coming back for more?

**Krnk. **The Doctor looked up and saw an arrow had gone right through the knot tying him to the wood, breaking it and freeing him. **Shh-krnk. Shh-krnk. **To his left, he saw that two other arrows had perfectly destroyed the others' knots. Puzzled, he slowly turned his head, almost mechanically. Nobody? Then who shot the arrows?

**CRASH! **There was an almighty clatter as the _Discovery _fell down to Earth, the hissing and the voice of HAL forever silenced. Several arrows were sticking out of the Discovery, including one aimed very precisely at HAL. This could only mean one thing. The ceremonial bow. All three looked over to the other side of the clearing.

Standing there were two blue figures, with their queues attached to each other.

* * *

_All characters, settings, identities, names, space-time travelling vehicles of a certain blue nature, and other copyrights that have been used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I take no credit for the creation of these._


	5. Earth

**Chapter V**

**Earth**

The Doctor was madly dashing through the Pandoran forest. After HAL died, a few barely-recognisable bars of 'Daisy Bell' played quietly, giving a relatively romantic environment for Jake and Neytiri, resurrected. Jake had vomited over the _Discovery_ after disconnecting from Neytiri, a normal sign of Na'vi nervous system recovery.

The Doctor was now moving as fast as he could to get to his dead TARDIS. He had a plan. This plan was soon hindered by the approach of a huge, hulking robot.

'Maximilian? OK, they were really scraping the barrel with that.' The robot make a few silent steps forward, and opened out two fan-shaped blades. Spinning them round in a circle rapidly, they were evidently deadly.

'Take this!' yelled Neytiri, firing an arrow right into the robot's head. The robot stood still for a few seconds, then continued on its march.

'Don't be so rash,' the Doctor said. 'You need tactics to defeat Maximilian.' He then proceeded to pick up a large rock and smash the robot's head in. The robot groaned deeply, then collapsed with the almighty clatter of steel against stone.

'Don't worry, he'll be fine,' the Doctor assured. Oil dripped out of the burst metallic head, as if the robot was bleeding. The Doctor continued to run, drips of oil running out behind him. The barefoot Na'vi (saving for Norm) were careful to step over the swarthy liquid. Trudy pulled out a pistol and aimed it at the robot before running off.

'Look, Doctor, you can't surely expect that wimpy little box to fly,' Trudy said, in a matter-of fact voice.

'Oh, I'm sorry, Trudy, no, really, please, do explain how much you know of Time Lord technology.' Trudy fell silent. The Doctor was satisfied with this, and ran over to his machine.

'Doctor, you said yourself that this thing of yours doesn't have a coordinate system. You can't get anywhere!'

'Ah, but Neytiri accidentally transported you by hitting a switch, meaning that somehow the TARDIS can find its way to an energy source. If I can create a link to where it was...'

He stopped to put a key in the TARDIS door. The door's hinges broke, and the ship made an unearthly, eerie creak, like a dying whale.

'You poor thing,' The Doctor sighed. He ran over to the panel and pushed a button or two, but the TARDIS didn't react.

'Is it broken?' Trudy tersely asked.

'Not broken.' the Doctor replied glumly. 'Comatose.'

'It's a machine!' Norm argued. 'How is it comatose?'

'This machine is alive, an organic craft made up of living pieces and machinery paired together.'

Neytiri silently, but sleekly, owing to her cat-like features, walked up to the machine, and began speaking in her native tongue to the machine. Moving her arms over the panel with her eyes closed, it looked like she was giving a death ritual. The Doctor stood in wonder at her care. He then saw the Na'vi woman's queue. He moved his eyes slowly over to a piece of wire hanging from the ceiling. It was perfect.

'Neytiri!' he called. No answer. Presumably she did not wish to stop. Carefully, the Doctor lifted her tail, and attached it to the wire. A few sparks zapped between the two, and then something amazing happened. The relaxed nervous system of Neytiri made the machine suddenly jump into life. As the electricity leapt from her worm-like appendages into the heart of the machine, the machine suddenly made a high-pitched 'happy' sound as it came back to life. The outside healed from its burns and the door carefully wedged itself back into place.

Neytiri let go of her own accord. The Doctor went over to the panel and pushed the same buttons as before.

'She's fixed it!' he yelped. 'My God, she's fixed it!'

Excitedly, he pulled the take-off lever and the machine enthusiastically took off.

The place where the white hole had been was still teeming with energy. Like a hole in the wood of the universe that had been clumsily filled with a styrofoam peanut, it was easy to re-open with the appropriate amount of energy...

As the TARDIS stopped, the Doctor went to open a door. Norm, being a scientist, tried to stop him.

'You fool! There's a vacuum! We'll die!'

'Says who?' asked the Doctor.

With that, he swung open the door to reveal...nothing.

'Wow...' Trudy said in mock amazement. 'Nothing.'

'Ah, not just nothing,' the Doctor pointed out. 'The most nothingeyest nothing to ever have nothinged.'

'In English?' Jake asked.

'This means that with a dash of energy, that nothing won't be so nothing any more.'

'Why do you need that much energy anyway? You got your machine working!' argued Norm.

'Because it has another use. Coordination.'

With that, the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and buzzed it at the nothing. Instantly it warped like cling film having with a pencil being pushed through it, revealing a white hole.

'Shield your eyes!' cried the Doctor, grabbing a pair of anaglyphic goggles (that's 3-D glasses for the less vocabulary-inclined). As the light burst through, the Doctor ran over and grabbed a 3-pin British plug from under the panel, and threw it at the white hole, which repelled it, being the opposite of a black hole. The Doctor then changed a few parameters to give the thing a mass of 1,000,000, kilograms, which he struggled with. As we all know, opposites attract, and as the plug fell into the white hole (or rather, the white hole fell into _it_), it emanated energy and information about the universe into the plug.

'OK!' The Doctor shouted. 'Planet Earth, here we come!'

Planet Earth had changed.

The Earth that Jake Sully had left was a scummy, rubbish-covered planet. The sun had not shone since 2126. Yet, the one he was returning to was a bizarre mix of science fiction and reality. The planet was cleaner, fresher, yet still the rainforest was no longer there.

The TARDIS landed with a few whooshes. There was a large building that it had landed next to. A large sign at the front read 'USRMMC'. The Doctor, stepping out with his hands firmly in his pockets, looked up at the lettering, wondering where he had seen it before.

Shrugging his shoulders, the Doctor continued on his way.

'Wow...what happened to Earth?' Jake asked, being a fish out of water here. However, that may have been because he was 12 feet tall, blue, and half-naked. Neytiri was receiving, what with men being men, several admiring (and approving) glances. Of course, she had no idea what human sexuality was like, so continued on her way, not stirred by the wolf whistles and alveolar trills aimed at her.

It was then that Norm freaked out.

'Oh my God...USRMMC?'

'Did you work for them or somethin', Norm?' Trudy replied.

'No, I recognise that acronym!'

'Well what does it stand for?' Jake asked.

'If I recall correctly, "United States Robots and Mechanical Men Corporation."'

The Doctor cut in. 'What is that? Clarke? Heinlein?'

'Seldon, you dolt! But more to the point, what is it doing here?'

'As I said before, several universes have collided together. It appears that Hari Seldon's Foundation Universe has crashed into this one…and if that's a robot corporation, it's bound to have very smart people. With smart people, you're going to find creativity and planning. Let's go in.'

With that, the Doctor turned and waltzed right in to the big, grey building.

'Can he do that?' Neytiri asked, worried. She had had experience with being barred from things in the past, such as when she had bumped into guards from other tribes preventing her from entering their territory.

The Doctor continued walking in and went up to an elevator. A young woman at the front desk coughed loudly in annoyance.

'Excuse me, could you come over here?' The bizarre team walked over to the front desk. The young woman reached under the desk slowly...before pulling out a large, cliché laser pistol. The Doctor took one look at her nametag and it gave away her actions instantly.

'Mary Sue?'

The woman fired her gun. If the five people hadn't ducked, they would have been vapourised.

'Why is that important?' asked Trudy, who had raised her own weapon, a pistol not dissimilar to a Walther P99.

'Well, as I've said before, several universes have combined into this one. It seems that fanfiction has been dragged into the mix.'

'Fan...fic...tion...?' Neytiri asked, confused.

'Yes, fanfiction, you know, it's fiction written by fans of a genre.'

This was met with a blank look.

'A story written about another story.'

'Ohhh!'

'Shut up!' shouted Mary Sue.

'No, I'm trying to explain something!' argued the Doctor. 'A Mary Sue is basically a character who is stupidly agile or powerful, more powerful than the original main character of something. Funnily enough, this entire meeting resembles a crossover fanfic...'Hari Seldon

'Be quiet, or I'll shoot!' yelled Mary Sue, getting increasingly angrier.

'I mean, perhaps this whole thing has been just one big piece of fanfiction.'

The group considered this for a few seconds and then shook their heads.

'Yes, you're right, what was I thinking?'

'Oh, that's IT!' screamed Mary Sue, who took her own gun and fired it at herself, killing her instantly. Trudy then ran behind the desk and shot her a few more times to make sure she was dead. Walking away with her clothes covered in atrocious amounts of blood, she said to the rest 'I wouldn't recommend you go back there. It's very ugly.'

As three of them made their way on to the elevator (Neytiri had a slight fear of human technology after nearly being ground up into little blue chunks of meat by a bulldozer, therefore, she preferred a staircase), they had no anticipation of what was to come...

As the five re-met at the top of the building, they realised that they were in a strange combination of offices and laboratories.

'Well now...who to talk to?' The Doctor mumbled. This question was quickly answered by the appearance of a young woman with dark brown hair, a labcoat, and a clipboard.

'Excuse me—' the Doctor attempted to ask, with out success, as the woman wandered past in her own world.

'Hello? HELLO?' The woman looked up.

'Yes? What do you want?'

'Hello, I'm the Doctor, and—'

'Which Doctor?'

'Just "The Doctor", OK, and I need to find a big room full of geniuses.'

'Well, this is it, you dolt.'

'Why does everyone keep calling me that? I'm more clever than most of you.'

'Prove it.'

'The mass of one block of synthesised dark matter is approximately 19891000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,00 kg.'

The woman paused. '...alright, so you're clever.'

'Cut the sass and just tell us your name!' Trudy cut in.

'You, ma'am, are a simpleton. My name is Doctor Susan Calvin.'

Norm's knees buckled.

'Oh my God...you are the BEST. Can I have your autograph? Please? Please? PLEAAAAAAAAAAASE?'

'What are you talking about?'

'Oh, that one time when you used First Law to drive that HRB-34 robot insane...that was hardcore!'

'What? I didn't do that! That was my husband.'

'Whu...?'

'He's a robopsychologist, I'm his assistant.'

Norm's legs stood up again.

'Are you not wondering why we are tall and blue?' Jake asked.

'No, this planet is full of tall, blue people. They're called Hawkinsites.'

''That's another universal flaw,' the Doctor noted. 'I just remembered. I've read _Hostess _by Isaac Asimov. In the original story, the Hawkinsites are yellow, not blue.'

'Who is your husband?' Neytiri cut in, attempting to get a word in on the conversation.

'I'll get him for you, then you can shut up.' Neytiri's face registered the insult after a few seconds, English being her third language (yelping to get Ikran to understand was her second).

Calvin turned to the door and then shouted 'Hari, there's some people to see you!'

To everyone's shock, a man wearing a white shirt, black coat and corduroy trousers walked out.

'Yes, what is it?' he asked in a Brooklyn accent.

'What is your name?' the Doctor asked.

'Doctor Hari Seldon, why do you ask?'

The Doctor gave the man's hand a good shake. Seldon resembled Isaac Asimov himself, very slightly, such as having large sideburns and wearing glasses. However, his face was quite different to that of Asimov, and he appeared more cantankerous and grumpy than the man who created him.

'Do you write at all, Doctor Seldon?' the Doctor asked.

'No, no, no! I don't have time for writing, I have robots to analyse!

Norm, who was holding a piece of paper, hoping for another chance at an autograph, was crestfallen.

'Is there a problem with your friend?' Doctor Seldon asked.

'No, no, he'll get over it. I need you straight away.'

'Whatever for?'

'Look, I'll explain on the way, you have to come immediately. There is something terrible happening and I must have your help.'

'Sir, I'm sorry, but I have to stay here and fix the robots.'

'No, Seldon, you don't. Look, just come with me...you too, Calvin.'

'No! I'm not gallivanting off for no reason!' Calvin replied. 'Explain yourself at once!'

'OK. Alright. See, the thing is, there's been a terrible mix-up with the universe. It's all just wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey stuff, but that's not important. Basically, several works of science fiction have gone insane and thrown themselves together in a big smash and...I'm not sure how to say this...'

'What, what is it?' Calvin asked.

'Erm...you're not real.'

'What? Of course I am!' she chuckled. 'I'm right here.'

'Yes, but you aren't supposed to be. That's the point. And we need to fix the universes so that history will run normally again.'

'Tsch, well good luck without me, you lunatic.'

With that, Calvin turned and walked away.

'Well, to be honest, Doctor, I think I do sometimes imagine other planets. What they are like...what it will be like in the future...' Seldon meekly explained.

The Doctor gave a big grin. 'Ooooooh, I knew the old Asimov was in there somewhere! Come on, you have to believe, and you have to come with us.'

'Whatever you say, Doctor...' The seven made their way back down to the bottom floor.

'What in hell happened to Mary?' Seldon asked in shock.

'Nothing. You can't prove anything. Shut up.'

As the TARDIS whooshed off back to Pandora, Calvin tried to chase after it, but just scrabbled in to thin air. She hung her head, and began to walk back into the massive grey building.

**WHOOOSH. WHOOOSH.**

'Come, now, Calvin, you didn't think we'd leave you, did you?' asked the Doctor as the small blue craft took off...and as it did so, something fell from the sky. Something rather mediocre, but somewhat bizarre. Something at a 1:4:9 size ratio...

* * *

_All characters, settings, identities, names, space-time travelling vehicles of a certain blue nature, and other copyrights that have been used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I take no credit for the creation of these._


	6. Strategy

**Chapter VI**

**Strategy**

'DE-STROY! DE-STROY!'

The seemingly pointless onslaught by the Daleks had continued for weeks. Around three weeks ago the massive mothership had come down and taken the planet by force, left for a few hours, and then made a return that was catastrophic in proportion. It had been very tough on the Na'vi warriors. The Omaticaya were alone in their struggles. Already, much of the forest had burned to the ground. Rumours were going around that mass executions had taken place.

Yet, the Na'vi were fighting back with a vigilance that every other race in the universe, including humans, could not exhibit. Dalek upon Dalek was being killed by the powerful neurotoxin on the end of the arrows, but this wasn't going well. Many were being exterminated by death ray.

As the TARDIS materialised on Pandora's lush surface once again, it was a different sight to the one seen earlier that month. The trees had burned and the formerly brilliant skies were now shadowed by the darkness of ash. Seldon stepped out, took one breath and coughed loudly.

'Goodness me, what happened here?'

'My God...' shouted Norm. 'It's times like these that I'm glad I'm locked away in a small cabin miles below the Hallelujah Mountains, safe from harm.'

Which was when Norm saw, in the distance, the Hallelujah Mountains collapsing downwards with loud _thunk_s.

'Un momento.' he muttered, collapsing to the ground as his human body woke up and ran off with the Na'vi pod just as a twelve-ton block of magnetised rock smashed the cabin to pieces.

'Right,' said The Doctor, biting his nails. 'I need a plan to get everyone back through to where they came from.'

Seldon was otherwise preoccupied.

'This isn't real.' he muttered. 'This is not real, it's not real.'

'Seldon, get a grip!' Trudy cut in, giving a slap to the middle-aged man's face. Susan responded with a claw to Trudy's face, causing Trudy to back off.

'Ow.'

'We can't let them get to the Tree of Souls. Hurry up,' insisted Neytiri, looking in horror at the smoke. The Doctor walked over to Seldon.

'Hari, is it alright if I call you Hari?' Seldon nodded. 'Hari, you need to get a grip on this. We need your help. You are a clever man. You are one of the only ones who can save us.'

Seldon nodded in a disoriented fashion.

'But...I'm a mathematician and robopsychologist. I've said before, how can I help?'

'I think,' the Doctor speculated, 'it was Galileo who once said "Number is the language with which God has written the Universe". You need to cherish that.'

Seldon stood up with a determined frown.

'Get me some slate and a piece of chalk.'

Frantically, Jake and Neytiri ran off into a piece of the Pandoran jungle that was still intact in an effort to get the two materials, or at least something similar.

'Tell me, Doctor, what is this predicament you are in, so I can prepare calculation?'

'Er, basically, several fictional universes have collided with each other and we have to try and separate them.'

'Interesting. So, taking on board the Special Theory of Relativity...' Seldon walked off, absorbed in his own thoughts.

'We couldn't find any slate,' Jack said, swooping in like a chimpanzee. 'But we did find a piece of black wood.'

'And it lights up in the dark,' Neytiri added, 'So we can work in the night.'

Seldon ran over to the piece of wood, scrawling the letter 'e' and 'x' and 'y' and 'Σ' onto the wood, then memorising the theory he had written out, rubbing it out, and memorising the next part. Trudy looked at Norm in a kind of 'What the hell is going on?' way.

'A-HA!' cried Seldon. 'Doctor, that blue box of yours. We need to take it to the area that caused all this.'

'You mean the white hole I opened?' the Doctor replied

'Yes! That must be it!' Seldon wrote a few more calculations. 'That isn't any old wormhole. It's an exit that branches off in an almost infinite number of directions.'

'What are you saying?' Norm asked.

'I'm saying that we should somehow find some other universes to contact. With enough allies we can banish these...' Seldon looked over the gathering smoke. '...terrorists back to where they belong.'

'But how, Hari?' asked Susan.

'I'll answer that.' Norm replied. 'The Doctor's machine can transcend space and time. If we can just get to the White Hole, we can call upon any neighbouring universe.'

'How will we know they're our allies?'

'We won't.'

'This sounds dangerous...' Neytiri mumbled. 'Are you sure?'

'Come on,' the Doctor encouraged. We have to find help. Or would you rather see everyone perish?'

'Come on, Neytiri,' Jake insisted. 'Please.' Neytiri stood for a second. 'Okay. But if we die, on your head be it.'

The seven people packed back in to the TARDIS as the sun began to set on Pandora.

'ALERT! ALERT! ENEMY SPOTTED LEAVING PANDORA! ALERT!' cried a Dalek on board the Dalek mothership.

'What?' cried Davros, before gritting his teeth. 'Doctor...'

'SHALL WE ATTACK?'

'How can we? It's in the depths of time.'

'MAY I SUGGEST A FORCE FIELD?'

'Yes. Initiate force field.'

A force field formed about halfway between Pandora and the white hole. Dalek ships gathered in a kind of road-block. The TARDIS materialised in front of it with a jolt.

'Why have we stopped?' asked Trudy.

'There's a force field. We can't get in,' replied the Doctor.

'No!' shouted Seldon. 'We have to find some way through.'

'Calm down,' Susan Calvin butted in. 'Think about it. Force is mass times acceleration. Presumably, the force field works by moving something at a fast acceleration between two ships. If we shoot down one of them...'

'No!' cried the Doctor. 'I won't kill. I don't like killing. It's wrong.'

'Oh, shut up,' replied Trudy. 'We have to get to that white hole.'

'Well, how about we combine your ideas?' suggested Seldon.

'Of course!' shouted the Doctor. 'We can land the TARDIS on the Dalek ship, then take off. Kind of like a toll gate!' The Doctor tapped a few buttons on the TARDIS, who subsequently took off.

'INTRUDERS! INTRUDERS!' cried a Dalek, reading something was boarding the ship.

'EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!' screeched another. A squadron of Daleks approached the rapidly landing TARDIS. It stopped making its familiar whooshing, before suddenly beginning again, fading away.

'DAVROS MUST KNOW ABOUT THIS!'

The TARDIS materialised in front of the White Hole.

'How do we communicate with them?' asked Susan.

'Simple,' replied the Doctor, rummaging under the console and picking up a megaphone. 'It goes like this.'

The Doctor proceeded to make the megaphone extremely heavy, then, with great difficulty, he opened the door and threw it into the white hole. He then turned a knob on the TARDIS controls, before picking up a small microphone. He pressed a button on it.

'Hello, all other universes. As you've probably already guessed this is an alternate universe to yours asking for help. We are in extreme danger. We need any help we can get. Please enter through the black hole at coordinates 54567853643,15647839867,65289573920. Thank you.'

'Th-that's unfeasible!' shouted Norm in protest. 'Sound doesn't travel in space!'

'Then how are we talking right now?' asked Susan.

'Well, uh...screw you.'

Davros' ship made its slow approach.

'Doctor, what a pleasant surprise. Asking for help, are we? That's copying. Cheating. You won't get away with this!'

The Dalek Mothership began firing torpedoes at alarming speeds.

'Doctor, move!' cried Seldon.

'I'm trying!' shouted the Doctor. 'It would appear that they've made the force field smaller.'

'Oh, screw this!' shouted Trudy, firing bullets from her pistol into space. Interestingly, the force field warped their movement, and the bullets managed to hit any object they moved near. Like the torpedoes.

After several explosions, Trudy fired aimlessly at the approaching ship.

'Move the ship, dammit!' shouted Norm, as the Doctor tore his hair out. Neytiri simply approached the console, raising her tail...before grabbing hold of a mallet and thumping the console. The TARDIS instantly began making a move.

'That felt...good.'

The TARDIS moved away as the trails of smoke from the torpedoes remained stationary. Davros thumped his wheelchair in anger. 'The war is not yet won!' he shouted at the other Daleks.

'THE WAR IS NOT YET WON!' affirmed another.

* * *

_All characters, settings, identities, names, space-time travelling vehicles of a certain blue nature, and other copyrights that have been used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I take no credit for the creation of these._


	7. Assistance!

**Chapter VII**

**Assistance!**

As the sun rose on Pandora, all that could be heard was the sound of moaning in pain, and burning hometrees. The Dalek attack had been devastating. The crackle of wood and the smell of death could be smelt all over the jungle. It appeared the Daleks were winning after all. Yet, what Davros had said was true. The war was not yet won. And it was about to get a lot better.

As dawn approached on the moon, the White Hole became larger and larger as something began pushing its way through. Now, if I was a really bad fanfiction author, I might compare it to a baby being born, or someone with a mild bout of constipation. But I won't, because that's just disgusting. The Thing pushed its way through. Well, I say thing. It was more like _things_...

As the seven people stepped out of the TARDIS, it was like a living hell. The smoke pouring through the jungle was like some cruel ghost, swooping over everything in an onslaught of terror. Neytiri was particularly affected, almost instantly falling into sobs and being comforted by Jake and Trudy.

The Dalek attack was horribly akin to what had happened with the humans before. It was apparent that the universe was full of hate. Moans of 'srung' and 'ruxte...' could be heard echoing through the evil vapour. The horror here was like standing on the beaches of Normandy during Operation Overlord.

The Doctor was also upset. He sat down on a small log. After all they had fought for, it was still amounting to this. Death after death. He held his head in his hands. What he felt was not angst, rather, fear. Fear for what he was doing. Fear for everyone else. Fear that all he had worked for would come to nothing.

For inevitably, this was the ending. One person would one day have to experience this. Hopefully not him, but he did not even wish this emotion upon Davros. He coughed, wiped his eyes on a handkerchief, then gave it to Neytiri, who accepted it with a tearful 'irayo'.

The Doctor looked up. Wait a second—was that just his eyes? No, it couldn't be. There was a bright light in the sky. It was dim and faded around the edge, as if coming from far off, but visible in the blue sky was something big, round and bright. Neytiri stopped crying and held her mouth agape, staying perfectly still as a cat would, as the light got bigger, and bigger...until several small black dots appeared in the middle of it. The black dots got bigger and bigger, and stopped being dots, gaining shape.

The Doctor didn't believe what he could see. Several spaceships. Large spaceships. One of them was a turquoise colour and had 'PLANET EXPRESS' written on it in large letters. Another was disc-shaped with two engines jutting out the back. Yet another was like a flat cylinder with a cockpit on the side.

The Doctor rubbed his eyes in disbelief. He was looking upon the first arrivals from other universes, namely, the Planet Express ship, USS _Enterprise_, and The Millenium Falcon. A voice came from the Millenium Falcon.

'Don't mind us, guys—there's plenty more where that came from.'

And there was. Looking up, the seven saw a swarm of different vehicles fly through space. Some of them weren't even designed for space travel. People on broomsticks made appearances, the _Heart of Gold_ came down with an almighty THUNK after changing from a giant flower into a ship again.

There were many protagonists surrounding the seven, all from an almost infinite number of universes. Some of the swarm was still in space as it was so big.

The Doctor stood and tried to let words come out, with only grunts moving from his voicebox.

'Praise Eywa,' Jake muttered in astonishment.

'Erm...thank you all for coming?' the Doctor offered. This was sufficient enough, surely? The ships stayed silent as the Doctor stood and told his story. The ships sat and listened and when the Doctor finished, every pilot felt ready to do battle. The Doctor, still reluctant on the idea of killing, decided to go ahead with it. He gave a signal.

As quickly as they had come, the ships moved away from the moon, charging after the Dalek ships in space. The Doctor looked up, seeing just past the atmosphere the first shot, and the first explosions. Pieces of dalekanium debris came down from outer space.

Which was also when the seven people stared up in horror, to see millions of Daleks escaping the mothership, including Davros.

'DOCTOR!' he shouted. 'I was going to let you die a lot less painfully. EXTERMINATE HIM!'

The Dalek fleet came flying down firing death rays.

'Quick! Into the forest!' shouted the Doctor. The Daleks continued firing their guns. It was becoming like Vietnam.

The Second Pandoran War had begun.

'This is Millenium Falcon to USS _Enterprise_, captive Daleks have escaped and are heading for Pandora, over.'

'Copy that. Calling backup, over.'

The two ships led a formation off of the side of the fleet, with hundreds of other allies on the move behind them, on smaller ships/cars/broomsticks. The craft made a dive for Pandora's surface, firing their weapons at the Daleks...

Seldon stopped running to catch his breath, then looked behind him. All he could hear was the sound of Dalek death rays. The Doctor lead the seven people to the lip of the hole where some of the Hallelujah Mountains were left standing. He looked back. And then he listened. He could, surprisingly, hear the sound of Daleks screaming...

The ground troops were made of everyone from Philip J. Fry to Ron Weasley. While there had been one or two deaths, the Allies still had the upper hand. The fighting continued well into the forest. Han Solo, who had left Chewbacca in charge of the Millenium Falcon, came across a Dalek.

'EXTERMINATE!'

'Like hell you will,' he replied, shooting at it. The laser repelled off of it. The Dalek fired back, missing Han by centimetres. 'Han shot first,' he replied, grabbing a mushroom-like plant and plugging it into the Dalek's plunger.

'WHAT IS TH-TAKE ON MEEEEEE...TAKE ME OOOOOOOON...I'LL BE GOOOOONE...IN A DAY OR...TWOOOOOOOOO...'

Han stood in wonderment at the Dalek now singing to him, all because of a mushroom. He had no idea what it was, but it had worked.

The Doctor told the others to continue running, as the battle was quickly advancing their way. He led them round the lip of the cliffs, hearing the continuing sound of explosions and crashing. What was going on over there?

Turanga Leela of the Planet Express Ship could perhaps answer that as she delivered a karate-style kick to a Dalek eyestalk, before proceeding to rip the dome off and fire her laser pistol downwards, causing the Dalek inside to explode into a mass of pinkish-purple goop.

The allied forces had a massive advantage over the Dalek Menace now...that was, until an entire new battalion came flying in through the atmosphere from the raging battle in space.

'EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!'

Luke Skywalker nodded to Philip J. Fry in a signal, as if to say 'release the kraken'. Incidentally, what they were about to release was a hideous creature able to strike fear into even the bravest soul. It was the kind of thing you would want to bleach your brain for after seeing and hearing it...

The Doctor and the rest of the troupe had finally made their way to a floating mountain, a high vantage point for the escaping seven people. As they listened out they heard screams. Screams of...terror? They could see smoke, but no fire. There was the sound terrified grating shrieks.

'Doctor, don't you think we should go and find out what it going on?' asked Susan.

'We should,' the Doctor replied. 'But we won't. I think our side is winning.'

'Well, can we not at least start our way back?' asked Norm.

'I agree, Doctor,' replied Jake. 'We should really be helping out.' The Doctor looked at the smoke pouring out of the small clearing, and decided to lead the others after the almighty noise. He jumped back down the mountain and led the others into the jungle, making sure they stayed stealthy at an almost military level.

Meanwhile, the Allies stood in satisfied—and stunned silence at the horrendous thing put before them. Or rather, the horrendous fictional character. While it looked human, it was pale, had long black hair comparable to ebony, with purple lines and red tips appended to it. It had blue eyes, the colour of ice. It spoke in a shrill voice able to chill the blood of any man that stood near it:

'MY NAME IS EBONY DARK'NESS DEMENTIA RAVEN WAY. HU DA HELL R U?'

The Daleks found the amount of misspelling and pronunciation in her voice so horribly disgusting, they were literally burning in their own suits, hence the smoke. One Dalek fired at the 'goffik' girl before it, to which she replied:

'WUT DA HEL! ABRA KEDAVRA!11!one!'

The effect was instantaneous. Daleks within a 15-metre radius literally turned to dust, somehow making their defeat more humane. A group of allies led Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way back into her cage before she could terrify the life out of anyone else with her stunning naïvety.

The Daleks staged a retreat. They were clearly going to have to rethink their battle plans. The Allies celebrated, for now, before returning to the battle above, which was still raging. They disappeared up into the sky, before silence returned once more. That was, except for a rustling in the leaves.

What the seven saw was terrible. For the Daleks, anyway. Dalekanium was strewn over the ground. In the forest was a dead Dalek, attached to an Uniltxum-the Dream Poison mushroom. Obviously, someone had attacked it while it was still attached to the mushroom.

There was a Dalek with no 'head', and inside was not pretty either. The entire place looked like a battlefield, strewn with the dead bodies of the Daleks. Piles of carbon and Dalekanium lay on the ground as if they had been disintegrated. There were only two Allied bodies, and they were minor tertiary characters.

Yet, in the middle of this carnage, there was one thing standing up intact: the TARDIS. It seemed that it had never been in a battle. It was simply there.

'Good God,' Seldon muttered, examining what had once been one of the bio-domes on a Dalek's base.

Trudy held up her gun upon hearing something in a tree. She then realised it was yet another dead Dalek, that had decided to elevate into the trees, where it had been shot. Gravity had only just kicked in. The imagery was shocking, and while this was the enemy, it was equally as terrible as if it were human.

'Come on,' said the Doctor, silently, as he beckoned the others into the TARDIS, to get them away from the horror. As the TARDIS faintly _whooshed_ away, the battlefield became quiet once again.

No Dalek was spared.

No one was left.

* * *

_All characters, settings, identities, names, space-time travelling vehicles of a certain blue nature, and other copyrights that have been used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I take no credit for the creation of these._


	8. All The World Ablaze

**Chapter VIII**

**All The World Ablaze**

In the heat of the attack, Davros had made his escape. When the injured Daleks had returned to him, he had realised the full potential of the Allies against him. He had to make one last decision to do a final battle, and if that didn't work out, he would perform the unthinkable...

The TARDIS travelled through the battlefield. The Doctor had decided enough was enough, and prepared to—unbelievably—make peace with Davros. He was currently travelling through the last remnants of the interplanetary dogfight currently in session, with the last few Dalek ships holding up against the massive attack quite well.

Which was why it was awfully surprising to everyone on board when something hit them. While the TARDIS was still relatively intact, it was also in no shape to be fired at. Neytiri suddenly screamed as she looked at the screen. Everyone rushed to look. Something big, triangular, and horrible was after them.

It was an Imperial Star Destroyer, and like some kind of bulldozer, it razed the spacecraft by means of lasers and sheer mass. The machines were huge. Obviously, Davros had called in some help for himself. In the earlier battles, the Klingons and such had been killed as they had weaknesses. But the Star Destroyers...well, like diamond, their only real weakness was themselves.

The TARDIS cautiously manoeuvred around the massive titan, only to be fired at from a turret, sending it off course. The Doctor frantically tried to take off into the time vortex, but the machine was no match for the huge warship. Perhaps Davros now had an upper hand...

Suddenly, a squadron of X-Wings flew in from nowhere, seemingly, blasting the turrets and firing proton torpedoes at the main command points. The massive spacecraft began to fall through space, like some kind of whale. As they did so, they took some of the Dalek craft with them. Looking down, everybody realised that the huge craft was exploding, and before long, it had.

The TARDIS continued on its mission to the Dalek Mothership, finally materialising on board. Davros put his hands up as if under arrest.

'OK, Doctor, you win.'

'I don't want to win,' the Doctor replied.

'Then why did you war with me?' Davros asked.

'Because I felt it was necessary. I now see that was a tragic mistake. I would therefore like to ask you formally if we could have Peace.'

'Certainly,' smiled Davros, as two Daleks captured the TARDIS.

'YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!' screamed a Dalek from behind the seven people. The Doctor felt somewhat like Neville Chamberlain. He put his hands up in some ironic twist, and was ordered to step away, always hearing that grim electric humming from behind him. Davros took the seven prisoners through a pair of bronze sliding doors.

'You will stay in here,' said Davros, leaving the room with a slight cackle. The seven were bolted to the wall by several special magnetic cuffs. A Dalek rolled outside to stand guard. The Doctor, having left his sonic screwdriver on board the TARDIS, was pretty much out of luck.

'"Come, now, Calvin, you didn't think we'd leave you?", they said, "We need your help", they said,' muttered Susan. 'Yes, we can really help now. All we've succeeded in is the massacre of a billion living tanks!'

'Shut up, you stuck-up bitch,' replied Trudy.

'Oi, no need for that kind of language,' replied the Doctor.

'That's true,' replied Norm. 'We'll find a way out of this.'

'Yes, Susan. Please, just calm down,' Seldon replied.

'Ugh, is there no time when I'm not being tied up?' asked Neytiri frustratedly, trying to escape.

'Neytiri, face it, there's no way out,' Jake reasoned.

'Jake, stop that skxawng's way of thinking, there's a way out of everything,' Neytiri said, still struggling.

'PERHAPS I CAN BE OF ASSISTANCE,' a voice in the darkened corners of the cell bellowed. It was not shrill. It was deep and echoing.

'Who goes there?' asked Norm in a Dungeons and Dragons way.

'I AM THE GOD OF ALL DALEKS.'

'The Dalek Emperor?' the Doctor asked. 'Why would Davros lock you up?'

'DID YOU NOT NOTICE THAT I HAVE NOT SPOKEN TO YOU FOR THE DURATION OF THIS WAR? THIS IS BECAUSE DAVROS HAS BEEN USING ME.'

'How?' asked Seldon.

'BECAUSE, YOU SEE, HE PUT ME INTO AN INDUCED COMA. STEALING MY DNA, HE USED IT TO CREATE THE DALEK ARMY WHICH HAS BEEN FIGHTING YOU. THEY WERE ALL CLONES OF ME.'

'How do you know?' asked Neytiri.

'I WAS AWAKE FOR MOST OF IT. I COULD FEEL THE PAIN, MY GENES LITERALLY BEING RIPPED FROM MY CELLS. FOR ONE TIME IN MY LIFE I REALISED WHAT I HAD DONE ALL THOSE YEARS AGO.'

'You have no mouth,' the Doctor realised, 'And you must scream.'

'EXACTLY. I FEEL NOW MY MORTAL CLOCK IS RUNNING OUT. DAVROS HAS AN EVIL PLAN. I CAN'T TELL YOU IT OR I WILL BE EXECUTED.'

'That's terrible!' shouted Norm. 'He can't get away with that.'

'HE WILL. MY TIME IS BRIEF. QUICKLY, THE ONLY WAY OF OPENING THE LOCKS IS...IS...IS...IS...IS...IS...IS...IS...IS...'

'What the hell?' cried Trudy.

'His brain has deteriorated,' the Doctor explained. 'Dementia. He's basically dying.'

'...IS...IS...IS...IS...IS...MELT.'

The Dalek Emperor fell silent. There was no sound coming from his mighty body any more.

'Melt, melt...' Calvin asked. 'What could melt...'

'The Dalek guns!' cried Jake. 'We have to get their attention!'

'No prob,' Trudy replied, hawking up a lugee and spitting it an impressive thirty metres to the door.

'THE PRISONERS ARE ATTACKING!' shouted a Dalek, turning and rolling in.

'EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!' Trudy quickly spat at the Dalek's eyestalk.

'AGGGHHH! MY VISION IS IMPAIRED! MY VISION IS IMPAIRED!' the Dalek began shooting in random directions, shooting off Jake's handcuffs in the process. Jake reached forward with his long arms and grabbed the Dalek.

He savagely snapped its eyestalk off, taking his cuff and bludgeoning the Dalek's dome. The Dalek cried out multiple times, before finally releasing a few sparks, and bursting into flames. Jake took the cuffs and carefully smashed the ones holding his ankles into place, then freed the others.

'Come on!' shouted the Doctor. 'We have to stop Davros from acting on his master plan!'

He ran over to the TARDIS, quickly opening the door. He quickly looked back for any approaching Daleks, then shut the door and pulled a lever.

The TARDIS landed on Pandora. The battle in the sky was beginning to die down even more. Yet, even when nearing peacetime, there was also this so-called 'plan'. A terrifying plan that could be on any scale. And Davros was losing, so he was going to unleash it soon.

'What can we do?' asked Seldon.

'The one thing we can,' replied Norm. 'Split up and look for clues.'

'Pfft, that never worked in Scooby-Doo, it won't work now,' replied the Doctor.

'Doctor, it's our only hope,' Neytiri urged.

'Well, if you insist...' the Doctor said, picking up a stick and drawing in the dirt. 'Hari, Susan and me will all go to planet Earth. Jake and Neytiri will stay on Pandora, and Norm and Trudy will stay on board the TARDIS.'

'Seems fair to me,' Trudy said. 'Come on, let's fire up this bad boy...'

'Wait!' cried the Doctor. 'We need some rest. Well, you do. Being 905 years old, I'm not really in the mood, but you can all go ahead.' Everyone reluctantly found warmth as the sun began to set in the Pandoran sky. It had been a busy day...

The day began with the unmistakable noise of a stalling TARDIS. It was like a cross between someone dragging their nails on a chalkboard while rubbing polystyrene against a piece of wood. It was a pretty awful noise. The Doctor ran into the TARDIS to find Trudy and Norm waving smoke around and coughing.

'Oh, hey...' Norm said, innocently.

'Oh, God, what have they done to you?' asked the Doctor, pressing one or two switches. The TARDIS returned to normal. He then turned to the other two.

'DON'T. TOUCH.'

'We were only trying to practise,' Trudy said.

'Never mind that! I put in the coordinates last night! All you need is to pull a lever! Goodness me.'

The Doctor pulled on his coat, and then woke everyone else up. He said goodbye to Jake and Neytiri for then, before climbing into the TARDIS with Hari and Susan, pulling a lever.

Jake and Neytiri watched the TARDIS fade away.

'Do you think we'll see them again?' asked Neytiri.

'I'm not sure,' replied Jake, darkly.

The forest went silent, if not for a few birds.

'Remember, you pull this lever ONCE. Not twice. Not three times. Not seventy-five times. ONCE.'

'Alright, we get it,' Trudy insisted, pushing the Doctor and the two others outside and taking off back into the mid-point between Earth and Pandora.

The Doctor watched as the machine vanished.

'I only hope they take good care of it,' he sniffed, before turning to the others.

'Why have you brought us to Earth?' asked Susan.

'Because,' the Doctor replied, 'Earth has a significant impact on the universe. I have seen it happen, so I know.'

'So what are we looking for?' asked Seldon.

'Goodness me, we do ask a lot of questions, don't we?'

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and buzzed it in a northern direction.

'Hmmm. Nothing.'

He buzzed it in a northeastern direction.

'Nada.'

He buzzed it in a—

'Oh, for God's sake!' shouted Susan.

Meanwhile, on Pandora, Jake and Neytiri decided to visit the Omaticaya Hometree. It was a depressing sight. While it was still relatively habitable, it was in a terrible state. It was also silent. The warriors had died, and the women and children had run away.

The two held each other as the massive tree stood there, derelict.

'I wish that man had never come,' Neytiri said, bitterly.

'Neytiri, it's not his fault. It's the real enemy, the Daleks. They did this to us.'

'I just want to go home,' Neytiri wept.

'This is our, home, now,' Jake realised. 'We can't do anything about it.' The battle had made its mark, much more of a mark than any human being could ever have made.

Pandora was a dead place now.

The Doctor finally reached Northwest.

'Hmmm...a-ha!'

'Why would it take you THAT LONG?'

'What are we looking for?'

'Well, I think Davros is putting a transmitter on the planet, to attract Daleks.'

'But why did it take you THAT LONG?'

'Because time is needed for everything, even the most minute things.'

'Ugh, don't get poetic with me.'

The Doctor ran off in a northwestern direction, following the screwdriver's signal. At the moment it was making a slightly high-pitched squeal. He ran through an office building and jumped through a window, much to the surprise of the workers, then continued following the noise. The sonic became louder...

Norm and Trudy were inside the TARDIS.

'So...what are we looking out for again?' Trudy asked.

'We are keeping an eye on both Pandora and Earth as they are both visible from here,' Norm explained for the fifth time.

'Uggghhhhhh!' Trudy groaned. 'What else can we—'

Norm suddenly grabbed Trudy by the arm and kissed her.

'Norm! What the hell?'

'I don't know, I—'

Trudy suddenly grabbed Norm by the arm and kissed him.

'Oh my God, you're a good kisser...' Trudy told him.

'Really, I—unggghhh...'

She pulled him to the floor.

The Doctor ran after the squealing noise, until it became an unbearable scream. Releasing the button, he realised what he had been following. It was about sixty centimetres wide, fifteen centimetres thick, and one-hundred and thirty-five centimetres high.

It was black. It was a Monolith, of 2001: A Space Odyssey.

'Oh, no...'

'What is it?' asked Seldon.

'We have to run. Now.'

'But...' Susan tried to protest, as the Doctor darted away. He hadn't realised the Monolith was sitting in the middle of a field and that he had run away from an entire city, about 200 miles away. He ran like mad, though, his 905-year-old muscles pumping like a 500-year-old's.

He also noticed in the time it had taken him to follow the noise, it was now night-time. The moon was in the sky, and so were the stars. The Doctor looked up. Somewhere, out there, were his companions.

Which was when the moon spoke.

'Hello, Doctor. I thought you might come here. Funnily enough, that's dropped you straight into my trap.' Davros had obviously done something to the moon. The Moon rotated and was revealed to be a space station.

'The...the Death Star...' the Doctor mumbled, knowing that the power of this machine was huge. He watched in horror as a green beam fired at the Planet Earth. He closed his eyes...

And there was light.

* * *

_All characters, settings, identities, names, space-time travelling vehicles of a certain blue nature, and other copyrights that have been used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I take no credit for the creation of these._


	9. Sweet Embrace

**Chapter IX**

**Sweet Embrace**

The last of the Dalek ships had been destroyed. There was one left. It was the mothership. Nobody knew where it was, or how it had gone. It was now nowhere to be found. The Allied forces were distracted for the time being, however. They just wanted to go home...

The Doctor sat up. He felt his face, his hands, and his legs.

'Alive? Alive? Am I the same person? Same teeth...still not ginger...phew, I haven't regenerated.'

He looked up. The monolith was glowing green. He ducked as the laser refracted in six different directions.

He realised what was going on. The Death Star and the monoliths were a giant weapons system. He was standing right in the middle of it.

The laser was going off in the directions of Saturn's rings, Jupiter's moons and Mars. Davros had meticulously planned the alignment of everything to create a perfect, regular hexagon...and it was all activated at the touch of a button.

Jake and Neytiri stared up at the sky. It was late afternoon on Pandora, but in the sky was a very clear hexagon.

'What...is it?' asked Neytiri, in awe.

'I don't know,' replied Jake.

Trudy looked at the monitor, and her eyes widened.

'Oh...shit.'

'What is it?' asked Norm, stirred by Trudy's coarse use of language.

'Look at this.' There was a massive green hexagon floating in space. Earth was right in the middle.

Davros' ship had teleported to be on board the Death Star. Davros continued to communicate with the Doctor.

'Well, Doctor, after The Emperor died, I knew something was up. Now, I finally have the upper hand.'

'Why are you doing this?' asked the Doctor. 'What have the Na'vi done to incur your wrath?'

'Nothing. I just want to get you and every ally you have out of the question. The Dalek Empire shall rule this galaxy, after YEARS of toil.'

'This is insanity,' complained Susan.

'What real reason do you have for such unneeded slaughter?' Seldon asked.

'None other than I want this universe to myself. The Daleks shall always rule. Forever rejoice in the Dalek name!'

'You madman!' shouted the Doctor in fury. 'Stop this, right now!'

'NO!' shouted Davros. 'Prepare to see the full force of my weaponry, Doctor...'

Trudy ran over to another panel.

'Trudy, what are you doing?'

'I'm taking us back down to Pandora. We need backup.'

Trudy hit a lever and the spacecraft travelled back to Pandora.

Jake and Neytiri were stirred by the TARDIS materialising in front of them.

'Doctor?' Neytiri asked, excitedly.

''Fraid not, kid,' Trudy replied, marching off into the jungle.

Norm was rather preoccupied, wandering about in a daze.

'Whoa...Norm...are you alright?' Jake asked, helping him to sit.

'Kind of...'

'What's wrong?' asked Neytiri.

'Well, it's two things. First, that thing in the sky. Secondly, that I just realised...Trudy is a freakin' good kisser...do you think we should...you know...'

'Oh dear...' muttered Neytiri. 'Boy things.'

'Um,' Jake replied, trying to counsel him. 'Well...you know, if you think it feels right, then...'

'OK, I w—wait a second! You didn't think I meant...no! I meant hooking up! A relationship!'

'Oh...' Jake replied, his cheeks going a shade of purple.

Trudy entered the TARDIS, grabbed a cable, and ran back out. She then ran off into the forest. A couple of minutes later, she came back.

'Come on, Norm, we're ready.'

'OK...see you on the other side, Jake, Neytiri.' He ran back in, and off they went.

The TARDIS returned after ten seconds.

'We were just messing around,' Norm said. 'Come in.' Jake and Neytiri eagerly walked in after a quick sign of affection. The TARDIS took off, leaving the barren jungle barren once more...

Trudy and Norm had other things on their mind than romance. While now technically an item, this was not the best thing to be considering when a giant ominous green hexagon was floating in space. Trudy was, however, prepared. She had connected to the TARDIS an X-Wing she found parked on Pandora just in case.

Jake and Neytiri got comfortable on the TARDIS sofa. This was going to be a long, long night.

'What do you think?' asked Jake, quietly.

'What?' whispered Neytiri.

'Them. You know. Them.'

'Oh. I think it's disgusting and wrong...but who's to say I decide?'

'That's what I thought.'

'I think Na'vi and Na'vi are all that should be. Not sky-man and Na'vi. But, if Eywa deems it fine, then it shall be.'

'Thanks,' said Jake, embracing Neytiri once more.

The Doctor, Seldon, and Susan watched in horror as the monolith got brighter and brighter. It then floated into the air, thus being able to position itself with the world's rotation. It edged a bit to the left.

'Doctor...what are they doing to shoot?' Seldon asked.

'I don't know.'

'Oh, Hari,' Susan uttered, tears rolling down her face, 'I love you.'

'I love you too, sweetheart,' he wept.

The two hugged each other as the bright light got more intense...

The Doctor's hair was blown back, then he himself followed. He didn't know what was happening. Everything moved in slow motion. He tried to get up, but, just like in a dream, he couldn't, he was stuck to the ground. He couldn't move his head. What was going on, he didn't know.

Trudy and Norm looked out of the TARDIS door, as a green light ripped past them.

'No...' Neytiri said, realising what had happened. Trudy checked the screen. Where the mighty Alpha Centauri A had once stood, there was nothing, just a mass of floating space debris. Polyphemus and Pandora had been destroyed.

Norm fell to the ground. His capsule had been destroyed along with everything else.

'NORM! NO!' wailed Trudy, as his limp Avatar lay on the ground. He was dead. She curled into a foetal position and held her head.

'This can't be happening...'

'I'm sorry, Trudy...' Jake tried to comfort.

'Don't touch me!' she shouted, laying on the ground, sobbing deeply.

Contrasting sharply, Neytiri did not cry this time. Crying, she had enough of. She just got angry, hysterically hitting the railings and sofas on the TARDIS and screaming.

'IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED?' she asked Davros. 'YOU HAVE GOT YOUR WISH, MY FRIEND! YOU HAVE GOT YOUR WISH!'

The Doctor, believing Jake and Neytiri to still be on Pandora, was devastated.

'Davros...you just crossed a line no man should ever cross.'

'I'm not a man,' Davros replied, with a slight giggle. 'I'm a new age.'

The Doctor ran screaming at the Monolith, throwing his sonic screwdriver at it.

The Monolith did not react.

'You will pay for this, Davros!' shouted The Doctor. 'Is this what you wanted? You have got your wish, Davros. You have got your wish!'

'Do I care?' asked Davros.

'You should!'

'I don't!'

The Doctor simply collapsed to the ground in anger. Seldon and Susan ran over to him, but the Doctor was intensely angered now.

On board the TARDIS, the situation was terrible. Neytiri was now almost catatonic with anger, performing a special mediation. Norm was still on the ground. Trudy was almost insane with grief.

Jake stood in the midst of all of this.

He looked out at the meteorites from the fateful explosion. Of all the horrors he had experienced in this war, this was the worst.

An atrocity.

A crime.

He had many names for what had happened. Yet, he was powerless now. He had no home any more. Nowhere to go.

He sat down on the sofa and held his head in his hands.

'Screw this,' he thought, yet, he didn't wish to leap from the TARDIS to his doom. He simply sat there.

'Screw this,' he thought again.

The Doctor was almost foaming at the mouth in anger. He shouted to Davros

'What is wrong with you, you mutant, you half-man! What could possess you to think this would win you anything?'

'The fact that it did?'

The Doctor screamed.

It was a primal scream, almost Na'vi in nature. He was almost devolving. He screamed again, picked up his screwdriver, and pocketed it.

'Well, you have me now, Davros! Kill me! Do it! Kill me! I'm right on your platter! Just let me remind you you will not be satisfied with your actions!'

'I'll challenge that!' shouted Davros, charging up the weapon again. The familiar green glow illuminated the Doctor's face as he stood, arms raised, legs apart in a stance, screaming...

'THIS ENDS HERE!'

* * *

_All characters, settings, identities, names, space-time travelling vehicles of a certain blue nature, and other copyrights that have been used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I take no credit for the creation of these._


	10. This Ends Here!

**Chapter X**

**This Ends Here!**

'This is Planet Express to USS _Enterprise_, do you copy?' No answer. 'Do you copy?'

No-one was aware of what had happened. Ofne second, they were patrolling Pandora for any signs of attack, the next, there had been a bright flash of green, then...they were miles away. All that had been established was something had blown up.

'Do you copy, _Enterprise_?'

The Planet Express Ship floated lonely through space. It was one of only a handful of survivors. The enemy had won.

That was the end of it.

The Doctor stood before the hexagon preparing to destroy him and all that was around him. He had been driven mad with anger. He stood with the frown of all frowns upon his face, arms still raised, legs still parted, waiting. The glow was becoming bright now.

'Say goodbye, Doctor.'

Seldon and Susan hugged as they accepted the inevitability of their deaths. They sat on the grass and waited for the nightmare to finally be over, to finally be free of this fear of dying...

Trudy woke with a start. The others were asleep. She got up, her bare, bootless feet making soft _pit-pat_ noises against the metal grating of the TARDIS floor. She donned her boots, then went over to Norm. His body, wrapped in cloth, lay there. She took off the cloth, gave him a last kiss, wrapped him up again, and then saluted him.

'See you soon,' she whispered, climbing down from the stationary TARDIS into the X-Wing below. She started the machine up and flew away, undoing the cord connecting her to the TARDIS. The craft zipped away. Keeping her eye on the hexagon, she headed straight for it...

On Earth, the monoliths appeared to take an eternity to charge up. Davros really wanted to destroy the Doctor. The machine was reaching almost infinite levels of energy, and the glow was visible from Andromeda. The Doctor was peaceful now, eyes closed, breathing deeply.

Hari and Susan were coming to terms with their fates. It had been a long journey, and even if this meant death, it was still martyrdom. There must have been survivors of the massive attack, right? Susan gripped her husband tight. She hadn't loved him this much in years.

The Doctor was lost in his own thoughts. He quickly recollected everything that had happened, his arrival at Pandora, his greeting, the Daleks, Trudy and Norm capturing him, his capture, his escape, his war, his ultimate doom...

The Doctor coughed as the shimmering green shone on the back of his eyelids. He was being patient. He had never been so prepared for death. Not even after Rose's disappearance.

Which was when, in a split second, he had a vision. Four thumps. Then a sinister laugh...then...was that? No...it couldn't be... He shook his head, opened his eyes. The laser was blinding now. He was literally getting bored of waiting for death. He yawned widely. It'd all be over soon...

Trudy made her approach. What she was about to do was insane, but she felt like she was about to simply go shopping, or to training, or something, but not this. Perhaps this is what it felt like to be a Dalek, to march onward like this with no care. But she did have a care.

The X-Wing approached the Death Star alone. It floated downwards very slowly. There was just...silence. All around. No turrets firing. This was one of the worst scenarios anyone could ever face.

Trudy simply kept a straight face and manoeuvred towards the Death Star trench.

She entered it without a whisper, flying along at a casual speed. Ah, what a good life she'd had. Brief, but good. She continued on her flight path, picking up speed now. The target computer was beeping. She smiled. The target computer. Her only companion now.

She continued on her approach. The beeping got faster. She grinned. Norm would be there for her soon. Then, suddenly, a hole appeared on her computer. She pushed sharply forward on her steering.

'Take this, you murdering sonofabitch...'

The Doctor was caught off guard by something odd in the sky. He looked up in astonishment to see an exposion ripping out of the side of the Death Star. A column of flames rose off the side of the huge ship, and the laser switched off. Partially relieved, but also slightly disturbed, he dived out of the way as the monolith fell to the ground and shattered.

Hari and Susan stood up as debris flew off of the Death Star and into space. Pieces of metal came through Earth's atmosphere as the flames disappeared. The Doctor threw himself aside as a piece of titanium as tall as a regular wardrobe fell from the sky.

'What's going on up there?' asked Susan, seeing the metal was twisted and melted. It takes quite a bit of heat to melt titanium...

Jake and Neytiri woke with a shock.

'Trudy?' asked Jake, as he noticed the cord laying on the floor. 'TRUDY!'

His shouts were futile. As the two looked out of the TARDIS door, they saw the Death Star in flames. The screen showed that smoke was pouring out of a rear exhaust port.

It was then that the two realised why Trudy was not on board any more. Neytiri did nothing to react other than to speak a Na'vi funeral prayer.

'ATTENTION! ATTENTION! THE MAIN EXHAUST PORT HAS BEEN BREACHED! THE MAIN EXHAUST PORT HAS BEEN BREACHED!' screamed a frantic Dalek, rolling across the main control deck of the Death Star. Davros had felt the jolt, but thought it was just space junk.

'The exhaust port?' he cried. 'NO!'

Trudy's body, meanwhile, was intact. Her X-Wing had not fully exploded, on the contrary, the engine from inside the nosecone had fallen off, collapsing into the Death Star's central reactor. There was now a new Chernobyl going on inside it, hence why the titanium was melting. Trudy was satisfied that she had done her job, and had closed her eyes. It was all over now.

The Doctor was feeling both euphoric and dysphoric. Euphoric because he had narrowly avoided death. Dysphoric because he didn't know what had crashed into the Death Star, and he hoped it wasn't his ship.

The Death Star simply continued to melt and burn.

Inside the docking bay of the Death Star sat the Dalek Mothership. Several Daleks standing guard had floated away and off into space upon discovering the Death Star was suffering catastrophic levels of damage. They were lucky, as the back wall suddenly exploded...

'THE DOCKING BAY HAS BEEN BREACHED! THE DOCKING BAY HAS BEEN BREACHED!' screamed a Dalek.

Davros gripped his wheelchair in fear. He was terrified, now. He couldn't imagine what was coming next...

Jake and Neytiri set about the controls, shutting the doors and setting the coordinates to Earth. Two friends of theirs were now dead, the casualties were not to be allowed to climb. They pulled a lever together, and the TARDIS made her familiar noise once more...

The rain coming down on Earth was increasing. Pieces of metal and debris crashed into Earth several times, and the city was distinctly on fire. All the Doctor, Seldon and Susan could do was run. That was, until...

WHOOOSH. WHOOOOSH.

The Doctor was thankful his TARDIS was still there. Norm and Trudy would be there, waiting to console him over the untimely deaths of—

'JAKE! NEYTIRI!' he shouted, running at the two aliens twice his height and hugging them around their waists.

'Where's Trudy and Norm?'

The two aliens looked rather sad. The Doctor's face fell.

'No...that's not...' he looked at the sky.

'And Norm?' He spotted the cloth-covered body.

'Martyrs.' Neytiri said.

The flames on board the Death Star grew, and then reached the ship. The ship, in reaction to catastrophic failure, activated a self-destruct. There was nothing but silence on board, apart from the ominous:

'TEN RELS. NINE RELS. EIGHT RELS. SEVEN...'

Trudy's body sort of floated in its seatbelts as the artificial gravity deactivated on the X-Wing. The belts broke open, and her face pressed up against the glass, pushing one of her eyes open. She blindly looked at the stars one last time, before her eye was forced shut as a jolt on board the Death Star forced her to float back into her seat.

'THE DALEK MOTHERSHIP IS ENDANGERED. WHAT ARE YOUR ORDERS?' asked a Dalek. Davros couldn't think right now. He didn't realise he only had another two seconds to make a decision. He held his head. He hadn't had a headache in years...

'...TWO RELS. ONE REL. ZERO RELS. RELEASING EXPLOSIVES.'

The Dalek Mothership vomited flames from the docking bay door, destroying everything on board it. The Death Star shook violently, even spinning slightly on its axis. The entire station burned through every crack and crevice.

'DAVROS, WE FORGOT THE PARADOX MACHINE!' shouted a Dalek in a very human tone.

Davros' eyes bulged. He began shaking violently. He looked at his hands in utter fear, whimpering the whole time.

They were dissolving. His hands were splitting apart, atom by atom, and every atom was fading from the universe. His entire body began splitting to pieces, the covalent carbon-based bonds between every ounce of his being falling apart. He looked around him. His soldiers, too, were disintegrating.

Davros screamed.

The Doctor looked at Hari and Susan as they began to fade away. He looked at the city as it began to return to its normal state.

'D-Doctor...what's happening to us?' asked Seldon, fearfully.

'You're going back to where you belong.'

'Will we ever see you again?' asked Susan.

'Possibly not.'

'Thank you, Doctor,' Seldon cheerfully uttered, as he became all but invisible. He and Susan smiled, leaving a last image for the Doctor.

'Doctor, what's happening?' asked Jake.

'That ship had a paradox machine on it. When a paradox machine is destroyed, all changes made under its power begin to reverse.'

'You mean...' said Neytiri, turning.

The cloth was moving...

The X-Wing around Trudy faded away. As the Death Star all but dissolved, Trudy floated in space for a few moments. Her body then disappeared without a trace. The moon came back firmly into place where she was, as a permanent reminder of her existence and being there.

The Planet Express Ship suddenly disappeared. All crew members felt rather odd as the massive spacecraft transcended time and space, the engine restarting, the dents correcting themselves, and the machine rerouted its course to Earth, New York, 3010.

'Good news, everyone!' Professor Farnsworth announced, 'Leela and the other jerkasses who feed off of my estate are back...'

The cloth came away from Norm's face.

'What...happened?' he muttered. 'Where's Trudy?'

'How does he remember her?' asked Jake.

'The universal damage must mean some things are still present and others are still past,' the Doctor speculated.

The others didn't notice Earth vanish around them as the TARDIS was forcibly moved away.

Alpha Centauri A formed out of the cloud of debris, in an almost reverse time-lapse, as everything was restored to how it should be. The TARDIS appeared and the Doctor opened the door to find the dead bodies of the Na'vi warriors waking up. The reversal had brought them all back to life, albeit where they had been originally standing at the time of their deaths in battle.

The Doctor laughed. Norm stumbled a few times, being dizzy. The warriors did the same, rubbing their heads. Jake and Neytiri looked into the distance to see Hometree returning to her former splendour. The entire world had almost been reborn. The Doctor was feeling an emotion of whimsy and amazement.

A Na'vi warrior felt a sharp prodding in his back and rolled over. He thought it was someone else, but then turned...and saw a small white stem.

'Irayo, Eywa!' he cried, calling several others over to look. Neytiri heard the calling and sprung over.

'Jake!' she shouted in excitement.

Jake and the Doctor ran over. The small white shoot was wiggling and twisting, getting taller.

'The Tree of Voices is growing back!' Neytiri yelled in excitement. Everyone stood up as the shoot became a trunk, and the trunk sprouted vines.

Neytiri clasped Jake in her arms as the vines made shade. The two connected their queues up to the vines, and listened to the voices of their ancestors congratulating them. Neytiri was sure she heard her father, Eytukan, say to her the Na'vi equivalent of:

'That's my girl.'

Trudy's body materialised inside her crashed Samson. A block of ice formed around her, sealing her into place once more. She was now at peace. Nothing was ever going to bother her or disturb her again. She was going to stay here and be preserved. Her final resting place.

Well, that was true right up until when the ice cracked. Trudy fell out of the wrecked helicopter, only for Norm to catch her.

'You're safe now,' he said, carrying her away.

The Doctor finished packing.

'Are you sure you don't want to stay?' asked Jake.

'Oh, no,' the Doctor replied. 'I have things to get on with.'

'Come on,' Neytiri insisted. 'Please?'

The Doctor thought. Well, a celebratory feast did sound nice.

'Well, OK, then,' he replied, closing the TARDIS doors. He ran off with the other two to the feast. This adventure had been a long one, he supposed a nice meal was a nice denouement.

Part of Pandora was enveloped in light. It had just turned its face towards the star Alpha Centauri A, one of the closest of Earth's neighbours. The beauty of the moon had been restored. Finally, after such a long time, it was all over. It was early morning for Pandora. The Doctor whistled to himself as he took off, the beautiful machine taking off.

Faintly, in the sky, a small dot of light winked away. The white hole disappeared. Once again, the universes were separate. The Doctor grinned widely as he flicked several switches. He tapped on a keyboard, turned two knobs, and pulled a lever. He then sat on the TARDIS sofa, closing his eyes as he listened to that noise...

WHOOSH.

WHOOSH.

WHOOSH.

WHOOSH...

* * *

_All characters, settings, identities, names, space-time travelling vehicles of a certain blue nature, and other copyrights that have been used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I take no credit for the creation of these._


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Jake and Neytiri went on to have two children. Norm was made their pseudo-uncle. Tom Sully is also their uncle. The Omaticaya are a lot happier now, and Pandora is a figure of beauty. It is safe now, and no other attack by Earth is permitted any longer by the remnants of the UN. Planet Earth is still dying.

Trudy was taken away and had her mind uploaded into the Pandoran network, and is currently thought to reside with Eywa, Grace Augustine, Tsu'tey and other casualties. Norm has been technically married to her, making Trudy Jake and Neytiri's children's pseudo-aunt.

Davros was destroyed, in effect, returning to his original canon in which he is dead. The Dalek Emperor has also returned to canon. Every fictional character that came to help the Doctor was revived and travelled back to their own universe, as did those that aided the Daleks.

The reason the Tree of Voices grew so quickly was because of the time distortion as a result of a cosmic ripple created by the destruction of the paradox machine. Hometree is now twice as large. It is thought that Eywa was responsible for the help in some of this.

The Doctor travelled to England in the sixteenth century. After meeting Shakespeare and inspiring him to write _The Taming of The Shrew_, he married Queen Elizabeth I after too much alcohol. After realising his error, and realising he had done...something else...he ran off. Elizabeth ordered the deletion of any record of her marriage.

Hari Seldon and Susan Calvin are currently a happy couple, their fire being re-lit by their adventure. They are currently trying to find a cure for AIDS and the secret of immortality, and are convinced they are going to find both are the same thing. They really love each other.

The area the white hole inhabited is still slightly active. It would take a hell of a lot of energy to open it back up. Currently, nothing has managed this. A small crack in space and time opened there briefly, but this was sealed shut. The area is still active, and in general people fly around it so they don't aggravate it and cause another Na'vi holocaust.

Some people think what you just read was real, and you are the fiction. These people are 'idiots'. However, it's entirely possible in a different universe this _did_ happen. Anything's possible, I suppose.

I hope you enjoyed the serial, and keep an eye out for any other in-fanon work I do.

**Goodbye!**

* * *

_All characters, settings, identities, names, space-time travelling vehicles of a certain blue nature, and other copyrights that have been used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I take no credit for the creation of these._**  
**


	12. Deleted Scenes: Part One

**Deleted Scene**

**From Chapter V**

* * *

**_Author's note: This was originally going to go in Chapter V when I was completely stuck for a storyline. I, in the end, decided it wasn't worth keeping in, plus, it's a bit tragic, which I didn't like the idea of. I did, however, vow I would let people see the scene as a deleted scene and decide if it was fanon or not. Enjoy, anyway!_**

* * *

The Ong'ìheyu (Unfolding Spiral, named because of the cloud formations above their Hometree during the sunsets) and the Fkeufpom (Mighty Peace) tribe were separated into small groups. The Daleks floated before them as the Cybermen marched continuously in a square shape.

'DO-YOU-KNOW-WHY-YOU-ARE-HERE?' asked one of the Daleks. There was no answer, but the fear was felt. 'THIS-PRIM-IT-IVE-SPE-CIES-WILL-BE-EX-TER-MI-NA-TED-IN-THIR-TY-RELS.' A Rel, in case you didn't know, is exactly the duration of 9,192,631,770 periods of the radiation corresponding to the transition between the hyperfine levels of the ground state of the caesium-133 atom. An earth second in other words.

Moments ticked by. The frightened Na'vi tribes, while of different clans, were indeed united in their Na'vinity (the equivalent of humanity). As the Daleks prepared for the mass killing, they aimed all their guns at a chosen area.

'FIVE RELS. FOUR RELS. THREE RELS. TWO RELS...'

Simultaneously, the sadistic mutants were counting down also in Na'vi.

'MRR RELS. TSING RELS. PXEY RELS. MÚNE RELS...' And the aliens were sad, because they knew what was going to come next.

'...'AW RELS. EX-TER-MI-NATE!

* * *

_All characters, settings, identities, names, flying dustbins of doom, and other copyrights that have been used in this deleted scene are the property of their respective owners. I take no credit for the creation of these._


	13. Deleted Scenes: Part Two

**Deleted Scenes II**

**Various tidbits I forgot, removed, or would have liked to have included but seemed really stupid**

* * *

_**Other things I would have had the 'singing Dalek' sing:**_

'VE ARE ZEE ROBOTS. DA-DA-DA-DA-DA. VE ARE ZEE ROBOTS. DA-DA-DA-DA-DA. VE ARE ZEE ROBOTS...'

'WE DON'T NEED NO EDUCATION. WE DON'T NEED NO THOUGHT CONTROL.'

'I CAN'T GET NO! SATISFACTION!'

'WHEN A PROBLEM COMES ALONG: YOU MUST EX-TER-MI-NATE IT! BEFORE THE CREAM SITS OUT TOO LONG, YOU MUST PUT-IT-IN-THE-CURRY! WHEN SOMETHING'S GOING WRONG, YOU MUST EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EX-TER-MI-'

'THEY TELL US THAT WE LOST OUR TAILS, EVOLVING UP, FROM LITTLE SNAILS! I SAY IT'S ALL, JUST WIND AND SAILS! ARE WE NOT DALEKS? WE ARE THE SU-PREME BE-INGS!'

* * *

_**Various characters I missed out on using:**_

James Bond (Bond series)

Alec Trevelyan (_GoldenEy_e)

General Ourumov (_GoldenEye_)

Frollo (from the Disney version of _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_)

Mr. Teatime (_Hogfather_, Discworld)

Death (Discworld)

Dumbledore (_My Immortal)_

Marty Lou/Stu (Fanfiction in general)

The Nostalgia Critic (_That Guy With The Glasses_)

Angry Video Game Nerd (_Cinemassacre_)

Super Mega Death Christ 2000 BC Version 4.0 Beta (_Cinemassacre_)

Aslan (_The Chronicles of Narnia_)

* * *

_**Bits of dialogue that would have been interesting:**_

* * *

**Mary Sue**: By the way, have you met my boyfriend, Marty Lou/Stu? He's really hot.

**Marty Lou**: We both designed me to have HUGE-ASS pecs and HUGE-ASS biceps.

**Trudy**: Screw this.

_[proceeds to shoot them]_

* * *

**James Bond**: The name's Bond. James Bond.

**The Doctor**: Bond. Bond. I like that name. Bo-nnnd. I like the way it sounds. Bond. Bond. Pond. Pond! Pond! Now that's a good one. Pond.

* * *

**Ebony**: I h8 dis.

**Nostalgia Critic**: You're kidding me. I'm halfway through my review, and this is where I end up. Land of the idiots.

**Ebony**: Hay! I aint no idiot!.

**Nostalgia Critic**: I rest my case.

**Ebony**: Bt creddit cad.

**Nostalgia Critic**: I'm sorry, what was that?

**Ebony**: I sed bat credit card.

**Nostalgia Critic**: How did you even know about th-A BAT CREDIT CARD? _[shooting randomly]_ I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU ALL! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU'LL GET THE GAS...

* * *

**Angry Video Game Nerd**: _[wearing a variety of Nintendo accessories] _Okay. Let's do this.

_[The Nerd is beaten quite badly by the Daleks]_

**Angry Video Game Nerd**: AASSSS!

_[Super Mega Death Christ 2000 BC Version 4.0 Beta drops down]_

**SMDC2KBC4**: F***ERS! F***ERS!

**AVGN**: Holy sh-

**SMDC2KBC4**: WATCH YOUR F***ING LANGUAGE!

_[The Daleks continue to attack]_

**SMDC2KBC4**: I DIED FOR YOUR SINS, MOTHERF***ERS!

_[Super Mega Death Christ slaughters them]_

* * *

That's all the ideas I remember for now.

* * *

_All characters, settings, identities, names, space-time travelling vehicles of a certain blue nature, and other copyrights that have been used in this deleted scene are the property of their respective owners. I take no credit for the creation of these._


	14. Inserted Scenes: Part One

_What follows is not a "Deleted Scene", but an "Inserted Scene", that is, an idea I had post-completion of the story that would have fit in somewhere if I had actually known about the idea at the time...confused yet? Never mind. Enjoy._

* * *

**Inserted Scene**

**from Chapter VIII(?)**

Space was silent.

Silent, in fact, apart from the frankly illogical fact you could _hear _lasers in space, although arguably this was because of a coping mechanism to stop the brain turning into a sensitive mushy blob. In any case, it was largely silent, except for a small area in Sector ZZ7 Singular Z Beta, or, "Where Alpha Centauri A is."

In one of the slightly more silent patches, something happened. Improbably, a massive flower blossomed in the sky. As it swerved around in space, one might think that the pilot had been drinking a Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster. And, incidentally, he had.

'Yeah!' gurgled Zaphod Beeblebrox, so drunk he apparently didn't notice that his third arm had gone numb and that his second head was now legally dead in at least eight sectors of the Galaxy. In fact, he was so drunk, he had neglected to notice that Arthur Dent had covered a large area of the vicinity with vomit.

'Zaphod!' cried Arthur, trying desperately to haul himself across to the mad Galactic President before his entire digestive system left his mouth, 'Why did you feel a need to activate that Infinite Improbability thing when we were perfectly fine the way we were? God, I need some tea.'

'The Pan-Galactic Gargle Blaster tastes good, only I can make it, WOOOOO!' Arthur tried to stop Zaphod from piloting it anywhere near a small moon, only for Zaphod's third arm to suddenly lose numbness, jump up, smash Arthur in the face and droop again, sending Arthur reeling.

The _Heart of Gold_ came down with an almighty THUNK after changing from a giant flower into a ship again. Arthur wiped his mouth off with his towel. Thankfully, centrifugal force had carried most of the vomit to the corridors, although that was not necessarily good news for Ford Prefect and Trillian, who both proceeded to slip on it at precisely the same instant in their effort to enter the room.

'What happened?' asked Ford, seemingly unconcerned about the stuff now all over his clothing.

'Oh, you know—Zaphod,' replied Arthur. 'Where are we, anyway?'

The group looked out of the windows, only to see what appeared to be a huge amount of blue people, though one of them did look vaguely human.

'Bloody hell,' Arthur uttered. 'Ford—give me the Guide.'

'What?'

'Give-me-the-Guide!' Arthur snapped, taking the guide from Ford's hand and saying into it, 'Blue people.'

The response was simply, 'I don't know how to "Blue people".'

Arthur chuckled a bit. 'It doesn't know how—how!'

Arthur frustratedly threw it on the floor. Ford ran over to it and picked it up. There appeared to be something of a progress bar on its screen.

Ford was astounded. 'It looks like it's updating through the Sub-Etha. Weird, I didn't write anything.'

The machine proceeded to then blurt out, 'Blue people—do you mean: Jatrivartids, or the Na'vi peoples of the moon, Pandora, orbiting Polyphemus in the Alpha Centauri A system?'

'Oddly specific, but okay,' Ford replied, as Arthur busied himself with waking up Trillian, who had knocked herself unconscious without anyone noticing.

_The Na'vi people of the moon Pandora are a pleasant race. So sickeningly pleasant, in fact, that they are considered the sparkliest, most hippie creatures in the entire Galaxy. That's 'hippie', not 'hoopy'. They wear ponytails not entirely unlike the USB plug-and-play systems seen on Earth._

_ The Na'vi worship a deity known as Ey'wa, in fact nothing more than a biometric pattern of submitted brain signals passing themselves off as a god just to make the lives of the Na'vi more bearable. This, however, did not stop Oolon Colluphid from using Ey'wa as the central theme in his book, "Forget God, Go With A Planty Internet Thingy"._

_ In fact, the Na'vi might even be successful candidates to appear in a rather silly film released on Earth to convince humans that their eyes are actually pretty neat things to have (when wearing goggles). Of course, the Na'vi are not aware of this film, and never will be._

_ Oddly enough, the film could actually convince the audience that the Na'vi were the goodies, despite the fact they shunned all forms of communication and clothing—_

The book was quickly shut when suddenly the ship came under attack. Zaphod, now regaining what could be considered 'sobriety', piloted the ship away from the attackers.

'Oh, God, it only gets worse,' Marvin said, having got up to much more interesting adventures while you were reading that bit in the italics above. 'Why do I even bother?'

'WE-ARE-THE-DA-LEKS!'

'EX-TER-MI-NATE!'

Zaphod ran to hit the Improbability Drive...

'What's a Dalek?' asked Trillian, ice pack held to her head.

_A Dalek is what can only be described as a space dustbin—_

In that moment, Zaphod hit the button, and the _Heart of Gold _winked out of the James Cameron universe.

* * *

_All characters, settings, identities, names, certain-type-of-probability-drive-utilising spaceships of a certain nature, and other copyrights that have been used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I take no credit for the creation of these._


	15. Inserted Scenes: Part Two

**Inserted Scene**

**From Chapter VII(?)**

Deep within the Pandoran Jungle, a lone Dalek patrolled for any signs of Na'vi. The Dalek was fearless, of course, but what remained of this emotion, buried away in its mounds of flesh, seemed heightened at the moment. The Dalek did not pay much attention to it, rather preferring to focus on the task at hand. The thing about Daleks is that they have no imagination to distract them by daydreaming; no ideas. This keeps them alert at all times, after all, they have no choice.

Suddenly, the Dalek "heard" a noise—perhaps "detected" is a better word—and turned its head and weaponry to face the direction of the noise. Nothing. The Dalek continued on moving. The Dalek had no understanding of the attack, as it did not know what fiction was. It simply knew that what had to be exterminated, would be exterminated. No question about it.

Another noise. The Dalek turned the other way. Nothing. The Dalek, with what could perhaps be thought of in a condescending way as "caution", watched out. No. Nothing. The Dalek simply continued. It knew that the weapon would not have to be used unless it was absolutely necessary. Unfortunately, what a Dalek considers "absolutely necessary" differs from that of a human or Time Lord. Again, there was no question about it.

Another noise. Rustling. The Dalek turned and pointed its weapon at a tree. The vines were moving. The Dalek knew it this time. It felt tempted to shriek, "EX-TER-MI-NATE!", but somehow, its primitive cautionary instinct told it otherwise. After all, this thing living in this hard, metal shell had once been close to a human, and had some of the same emotions.

Then the Dalek heard another noise. But it was different this time. It was a noise that made the Dalek's primitive fear feel almost like "real" fear. The Dalek could not quite tell what it was. Just that it was terrifying. The Dalek went ahead with it now. 'YOU WILL BE EX-TER-MI-NATED! WE ARE THE SUPREME BEINGS!' Unfortunately the previous noise was met with another.

'_Heee~ey._'

On the main bridge of the Dalek Mothership, a sudden alert came in at the termination of a Dalek in the Pandoran Jungle.

'What else is new?' asked Davros, in an oddly sarcastic way for a complete monster.

'THIS ONE WAS ABNORMAL!' shouted a Dalek, putting its plunger on a control to play a noise. 'THIS IS A RECORDING OF THE ATTACK!' Davros listened. He didn't mind listening to death. He was the kind of person who would fall to sleep listening to a baby cry.

The speakers on the bridge burst into life. 'AAAAGHHHHH! SEND HELP IMMEDIATELY! I AM UNDER ATTACK!'—A few "laser noises" sounded—"I—MY OC-U-LAR VIRGINITY HAS BEEN STOLEN FROM ME! AAAAAGGGHHHH!' The recording ceased.

'THE RECORDING ENDS THERE,' the Dalek from before stated.

'Ocular virginity?' Davros asked. 'What on Skaro could that be?' he leant forwards in a "thinking" posture, hands clasped over his mouth. 'Oh well. _Everything is going according to the scenario_.'

'DO YOU SUGGEST WE BOMB THE FOREST?'

'No. Send in more Daleks. I want to watch them die.'

The Daleks attended to his request, putting their plungers on "callout" buttons. Davros was secretly fuming. But he knew he could win. He was Davros. Creator of the Daleks, ultimate ruler of Everything. He felt it was time for gloating. 'And while you're at it, hack everyone's radio signal. I want them to hear this.'

Davros spoke.

'**I AM. THROUGH LICENSE OF NOBODY BUT I MYSELF, THE GOD OF DALEK-KIND, I HAVE COME. THOUGH MY FEET SHALL NEVER TOUCH THE BASE PANDORA IN THIS BATTLE, I HAVE COME. MILLIONS WILL DIE AS I APPROACH. I WILL DESTROY THE NA'VI RACE, ONE BY ONE. MAN, WOMAN AND CHILD WILL FALL TO ME. YOUR HOMETREES WILL TURN TO ASH AS LONG AS I BREATHE. I AM DAVROS. I HAVE COME!**'

* * *

_If you didn't get it, go read NGE: Nobody Dies by Gregg Landsman. It's funny, tragic, and more of a mindscrew than the original anime, Neon Genesis Evangelion (which, if you haven't watched, you should, as it's awesome)._

_All characters and some text within this scene are the property of Terry Nation, the Terry Nation Estate, the BBC, Studio GAINAX, and Gregg Landsman, who also owes GAINAX big-time. I'm watching you, pally._


End file.
